Undiscovered
by Baby-Jayde
Summary: [COMPLETED] When Inuyasha finally makes a move on Kagome, she rejects him. Inuyasha takes it to heart and thinks that she's just disgusted with him. Words are said, feelings get hurt and meanings get mixed. Can anyone fix it? Full summary inside
1. Mixed Signals

Full Summary: When Inuyasha finally makes a move on Kagome, she rejects him. However, she rejects him on the simple fact that she's not ready. Inuyasha takes it to heart and thinks that she's just disgusted with the fact of doing something so sacred with a half demon such as himself. Words are said, feelings get hurt and meanings get mixed. Can Sango and Miroku, with a little help from Shippo, help fix their best friends' problem or will the two lovers have to simply do it on their own?  
  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or I would not be writing fics, I would be writing new episodes or something like that. So yeah, I own nofin.  
  
A/n: Hello all, this is my first fic on here. Please, please no flames! I would though, appreciate "polite" criticism. This fic is loosely based off the song, Undiscovered. No, it's not a songfic, just a fic based on a song...if you get what I mean...:-/  
  
Enough of that, here it is...  
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter One: Mixed Signals  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
So quiet.  
  
So unbarably quiet.  
  
She could hear her heartbeat, thudding...no, thundering within her chest. It beat a harsh and wicked rhythm as she stood at the edge of the lake. The silence around them throbbed within her ears, causing her to wonder whether it be her heartbeat or his. She didn't dare look at him. She was afraid. She was afraid that he'd tell her to go home...that she was nothing but a simple tool he used to locate simple shards.  
  
Her chestnut eyes scarcely glanced about the still, but vibrant water just inches from her brown loafers. Not a creature was stirring, not even the three sitting back at the camp. No, they were totally, without a single doubt, alone. She could hear him breathing just as easily as he her. She could feel those eyes upon her, contemplating what to do next. She knew that he was standing just as still as she. There was something different about tonight...the only problem was that she couldn't differ whether the difference be for the better or not.  
  
'Why won't he say something?'  
  
She took a deep breath, trying not to break the spell about them. 'But isn't that what I want?' She frowned slightly. Didn't she want someone, most preferably him, to break this endless silence? Someone to stop this absurd uncertainty that had suddenly fallen upon them? They were supposed to be friends, companions.  
  
From her common sense on the subject, she had always thought that the only time an uneasy silence fell between you and your commrade was when something wasn't as it should be. 'Well, this is definitely how it shouldn't be. One of us is usually rambling on about something by now.'  
  
The wind picked up gently, causing the once still lake to slightly quiver and ripple. Goosebumps rose up over her skin and she could have sworn she heard him take in a deep breath. She watched stray hairs of ebony flying about her face and gently tickle her cheeks. 'Either I can sneeze or move.' She debated the problem just a few seconds before she heard the soft underbrush cackle and snap beneath him. He was walking to her, she knew for sure.  
  
'I can't take it anymore! Just look at him!'   
  
He couldn't help but gasp as she turned those emotional eyes upon him. They stared at him with a questioning sheen about them. Other than those magnicficent eyes, she allowed no other emotion to arise upon her delicate face. The wind blew about her more and began to kick up her skirt, lifting it slowly about her, just showing a reasonable amount of leg. She looked utterly perfect and he hated that he had never been much of a romantic type. If he had, he would have described every little detail of her from her wavy mane to her lightly pale skin that he could see from his stance, had goosebumps rising all across it.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered.  
  
She let her eyes drift closed for a moment, letting out a bit of air she seemed to have been holding. In a way, the spell of silence had been lifted, but only for him. Only for his voice, his lips...for Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find him standing before her, his strong gaze burning into her. However, it was so very different. Unlike an angered glare, it was gentle yet demanding all at once. It seemed to demand her undivided attention, demanded that she look at him.   
  
His lips curved into small smile, as his eyes softened remarkably. His eyes seemed to close a bit, as if he were becoming sleepy. Kagome knew though, that he was not sleepy. The look was, if she dare even think it, of affection, adoration perhaps even. He'd read her eyes wonderfully. He knew that all of her senses were being devoted to him, no matter what.  
  
She felt his rough, but warm hand grasp hers and hold it. The hold upon her hand was light, but she was certain that it would not leave. "Inuyasha," was all she could whisper.   
  
The wind had settled once more and the silence devoted to the two had found its way around them. It seemed to shield them from anything wrong or undecent that may be happening anywhere but there. They were in their own little paradise and Inuyasha couldn't have wished for a better setting to take her.  
  
"I care for you so much."  
  
Kagome nodded, watching his eyes waver. There was an enternal battle waging between Inuyasha and himself. Perhaps on what to say, or what to do. Kagome couldn't tell the reason, but all she wanted was for him to speak.  
  
Yet she wanted to ask a question that had been plaguing her every thought. It kept her awake at night and awoke her when she finally did drift off into sleep. She caught his gaze and he knew that she wished to speak.  
  
When it was her turn, she lost her courage. She couldn't speak it and decided that it was a stupid doubt that she should forget. "I've almost lost you a few times, huh?" smirked Inuyasha, breaking her desperate train of thought. Kagome nodded, laughing. Her soft laugh mingled with his own and it sounded so sweet to their ears. 'Like a melody for just us.'  
  
"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome once more. "Please tell me what you wanted to tell me. Tell me why you dragged me out here away from everybody. What do you want to tell me?" Her blunt bravery shocked herself just as much as it did Inuyasha. He stood there a moment, his eyes deciding what to say. They searched her face for the answer, as if perhaps her nose or lips would give him the answer.  
  
Kagome hid her inner smile as she felt Inuyasha unconciously run his thumb across her hand. 'He's obviously thinking pretty hard on this.' Her eyes grinned to him and he knew he'd been found out. He hated that.  
  
"Kagome, why do you hafta look at me like that?" he spat, his hand dropping her own. Kagome's blissful expression twisted into an annoyed frown. "What do you mean?" she asked snippidly. Inuyasha turned away, turning his back against her. "Like...like you know what I'm thinking," he murmured. Had Kagome not been so hopelessly intune with his every movement, she wouldn't have heard his soft comment. His softness turned back to stone though as he turned back on her. "I hate it when people think they know what I'm thinking!" he spat once more.   
  
Kagome's eyes grew shinier than ever, but not from happiness or glee. No, from frustration and utter disappointment. 'What is his problem? Here I am, loving him with every fiber of my being and he's more concerned about whether or not I know what he's thinking! Inuyasha, you stupid jerk!'  
  
Kagome turned away from him and held her face within her slender hands and wept. She was past the point of caring what he thought of her, what he wanted of her. She wasn't what she'd hoped she was, so it didn't matter anymore. "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha watched her shoulders shake and tremble. 'I can fix this.' He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. This was the last chance. If he blew it now, she'd leave for sure. The Shikon jewel just had a few more shards, at the most five left to be found and they knew where each one was. She didn't really need to be here anymore and they both were fully aware of it. 'I can't loose her.'   
  
She turned to face him, tears cascading down her cheeks as her nose and cheeks became rosey. Inuyasha would have smiled on any other day had he not been the cause of her sorrow. She looked adorable, flushed and so vulnerable. Instead, he leaned forward and gently kissed her moist lips.   
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as his lips touched hers. 'What is he doing?! I thought he was being immature and his stupid self? This isn't the Inuyasha I know!' She sighed softly against him as kissed her a bit insistantly, urging her to kiss him back.  
  
'I can't complain...this side isn't half bad. Heck, it's wonderful.'  
  
Kagome leaned forward and replied to his kiss, pressing her hands against his chest. Her lips were on fire and she hated how short the kiss was. Her eyes opened to find him looking at her with blushing cheeks. He looked like a young schoolboy after stealing a kiss from the girl behind the schoolhouse. He was so cute in Kagome's eyes and she leaned forward. "Kiss me again, Inuyasha."  
  
Without a second thought he complied.   
  
He kissed her harder this time, making her air rush out of her in surprise. He liked the effect he had upon her. He felt her soft fingers upon his neck, tucking under his hair for perhaps warmth or to just feel him. He liked to believe it was the latter of the two.  
  
Kagome felt his hot tongue press against her lips and she slowly allowed him to deepen the kiss. She felt lightning coursing through her, running through her body and fingertips. She loved this half demon. No matter what anyone else said, she loved him. No matter what Kikyo wanted or did. No matter how much her friends would protest or how her mother would feel. No, she loved him and with the way his tonuge seductively danced with her own, she knew the feeling was returned.  
  
His kisses grew more insistant and passionate by each sigh and gasp by Kagome. She encouraged him, both human and demon, to carry on. He wanted her more than anything, to show her how much he loved her. He wanted to show her that he could love again. He wanted her to know that she was his and, with her consent, would always be his.  
  
Kagome couldn't remember how she ended up upon the dewy grass. She couldn't even remember when Inuyasha had taken off his outer layer of clothing. She knew that she would always remember how hot his skin felt, even through the thick fabric of his inner clothing. His lips began to travel about her neck and nipped at her chin. He could mark her as his own, he could show to all the other demons...even that damn Kouga, that this girl was his and his alone.  
  
At the pure satisfying thought of Kouga seeing the mark upon her throat made him want to nip at more than ever.   
  
Kagome thought a moment, gathering her thoughts as he seemed to become distracted with his own. 'Does he expect us to...to go further? I don't know...I love him but I can't have...I can't...'  
  
Inuyasha decided that she'd be far too shocked if he were to suddenly bite her, hard enough to draw blood. Especially on skin as fair and soft as hers, he knew it would hurt. He decided he'd distract her with something totally opposite to pain. Something he had long since been deprived of...pleasure of a sort.  
  
His demon side was kicking in as his hand slid down her silky legs, not finding one sign of inperfection upon them. He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily, his primal urges kicking in as his human side screamed to take it slow. He decided that he'd obey and be gentle. His hands crept up her skirt as she groaned against his kiss. 'Where did he learn to kiss?'  
  
At this thought, Kikyo entered Kagome's mind. When the two met, they were both in their teens and both most likely inexperienced, just as Kagome. Yet at the thought that Kikyo had the honor of teaching the wonderful kisser, Inuyasha how to, she wanted to please him ever more. More than Kikyo ever had when it came to kissing. So she fought back and kissed him with just as much passion. She did not know that her fierce kissing had had a different outcome. She wanted the kiss to be mind blowing, not a signal to further his hands.  
  
But that's how Inuyasha took it.  
  
His forefingers and thumb grasped her bikini bottoms strap and were pulling them down her legs. Kagome was so caught up in the amazing kiss that she was earning from Inuyasha in reply to her own, she didn't noticed the panties slowly sliding down her thighs.   
  
Inuyasha groaned softly against her lips before heading back to throat. He gently kissed and lapped at the area he would mark. A burning of excitement roused within his lower stomach, tickling him from the inside out to his skin. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
'Oh no, I'm not ready to go this far...I'm not ready! I'm not ready!' screamed Kagome inside. She knew what the shedding of undergarments led to. She wasn't that naive. She had to stop him before his urges got out of hand. She knew that when she was ready that the task of making love to him would not be that gentle, and she knew she'd be able to handle it.  
  
Just not tonight.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her sweet neck once more before he heard words that cut him to the core.  
  
"Inuyasha stop."  
  
They were innocent but sure. 'She doesn't want to be my...my mate?' He looked up into her eyes and tears were brimming upon her lower lashes. 'She's so disgusted with just thought of it that...that she's going to cry.' He pushed up and sat back on his haunches, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry," whispered Kagome, grabbing his hand. She didn't know that it would be that big of a deal. He could wait couldn't he? He loved her didn't he? "I'm just not ready."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes looked up and the light caught them, causing them to reflect the moonlight and hide all emotion from her probing eyes. "Inuyasha?" questioned the weeping girl, her brow furrowed into nothing but pure concern and guilt. 'Why can't you grow up and just get it over with?'  
  
She wasn't left long to think about it, for he was already dressed and standing above her. He gave her one last broken glare before taking off into the opposite side of the woods. "Inuyasha?" She rose up on wobbly knees and clasped her hands to her chest.  
  
Kagome watched the space in which he'd taken off and shook her head. She couldn't remember if it had been she or he who had rejected the other, but she suddenly felt as if he'd told her to stop. She felt so horrible. She didn't know what his kisses would lead to...she thought they were just loving little ways to show it. She had no clue that this had been his intentions.   
  
Kagome looked down and saw her bikinis half way down her thighs. She quickly pulled them back up with a sigh. It was then that reality hit her. It was then that she realized she may have ruined her chances of ever proving her love to him. That she'd let him down and made his doubts pure fact, that she was just some stupid, immature little girl. 'But I'm not,' she argued silently.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She looked up and found Sango staring at her. "Kagome! What's wrong?!" Sango looked over her shoulder a moment and called out, "Miroku! Over here!" Sango cradled Kagome within her arms, patting the younger girls head in comfort. "What happened?" Kagome looked at her best friend with teary eyes and simply replied, "I let him down."  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Well...hate it? Love it? Could care less whether I continue? Please let me know! 


	2. Unreachable

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make one damn thing from this.  
  
A/n: Wow! Thanks you guys! I wasn't expecting six reviews in just one day! Hee hee, thanks again. I really hope I don't let you guys down.

So again, thank you:

Rykokitty  
CoCo211  
Sake-is-Yummy  
mari333  
ish  
Smurf2005  
You guys were the first to review and I really appreciate it! :P  
  
I'm not sure if there will be a lemon or not, depends on where I go with this. I put it at an R rating just to be safe. So it's leaning towards a lemon, but it could always change. If it does, I will lower the rating. Also, I know the characters are a lil OOC, but this is just how I think they'd act during the circumstances. I guess I should have said in the summary that this fic has much lovey dovey stuff n such because there will be in this chappie and a few others.   
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter Two: Unreachable  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
She wasn't used to feeling such guilt nor, being in such as situation as she was now. She knew that growing up meant doing certain things, certain things such as the act of sex. But was she ready to give herself completely to Inuyasha? Would she meet up to his expectations? She hated to compare herself to Kikyo, but she did. She knew that the two must been both emotionally and physically mature about their relationship. How come Kagome and Inuyasha's seemed so much more childish?  
  
These thoughts raced and ravaged her mind as Kagome sat beside the fire that evening. Her eyes watched the flames sprout up and flicker away, popping occasionally upon wood. It was very quiet without the usual drone of a conversation. Kagome knew why there was such a lack of words between everyone. Inuyasha was still of in the woods and Kagome hadn't explained any further to Sango or Miroku just by the fact that she was too embarassed. 'They'd think I was being silly.'  
  
Nevertheless, it was a beautiful evening. The light from the dying sun had caused a golden aura to glow about them all and the winds had finally faded off. It was so close to perfection that Kagome could almost feel that same spell of magic fall upon them again...but it obviously took another individual to produce this effect and he was off to God knows where.  
  
Kagome let out a gentle sigh. If he would just come back and talk to her. She could explain to him why she'd be so afraid and he would probably tease her about it. He'd make her smile and they'd figure out how to deal with it. Or something like that...  
  
'Why won't he just come back?'  
  
Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She rested her head upon them with another sigh. She was getting sleepy despite the early hour. Her previous bout of tears had drained all her energy from her, and even though it had left her feeling quite refreshed and relieved, it didn't heal the hollow pit within her stomach. She knew what would cure that, and there was no way of locating him.  
  
"Did you hear me, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Miroku standing behind her. She shook her head slowly. "No," she admitted quietly. "Sorry." Miroku gave her a fond grin and shook off her apology. "It's alright. I was just informing you that I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. Sango's going to stay here with you and Shippo." Kagome turned away from him and dropped her gaze back upon the fire. "That's fine, Miroku."  
  
The monk stared at the younger girl, wishing he could cure her of whatever was ailing her. He knew that it was an enternal wound that Inuyasha had caused, and he clenched his fist. 'If he hurt her...I don't know what will happen.'  
  
With that final thought, he turned on his heal and headed towards the surrounding woods. Kagome listened to his soft footsteps disappear. 'Please find him, Miroku.'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Twilight danced across the sky above the brooding half demon. His eyes bounced from one star to the next with little effort. It had been nearly six hours since he'd left Kagome. He honestly didn't know whether he would go back or not. She'd rejected him, it was that simple. He blew his bangs away from his eyes and frowned. 'It's not that simple.'  
  
She felt the same way he did, didn't she? He felt her eyes on him every second of the day. He knew that she was totally in love with him. Or was she? When Kikyo and he finally admitted their feelings for one another, they had done what their bodies told them. They acted on instinct and it had turned out just fine. What was wrong with Kagome?  
  
'It's because she's used to normal humans. She's probably terrified by the thought of sleeping with a half demon.'  
  
She'd looked so confused when he left. She looked so vulnerable and weak as he watched her walk away with Sango. His heart was breaking and he hated it. 'This is why I didn't want to get mixed up with her in the first place.' She was much better than him. It was just that she'd realized it before him. Now he saw. 'But why did she kiss me like that?'  
  
He couldn't deny that when she had kissed him so hungrily, so fiercely, that it didn't take his breath away. She had kissed him with everything in her and he had felt it. If she was disgusted with him, then why would she have kissed him so passionately?   
  
"Kagome," he whispered, as if just speaking her name would make her appear before him. It would have been wonderful, lying beside the lake all day, just with her. He wasn't a mushy kind of guy, but he couldn't complain about that idea. It would have been nice to spend the day with her, all barriers broken and fears pushed aside.  
  
Fear.  
  
The thought of her being afraid of him made his stomach drop. He remembered how brave she was the few times he'd become a full demon. She had showed no sign of fear of him. If anything, it was love and courage. Why was now so different?  
  
"Inuyasha!" came a voice.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked at the call. 'Miroku.' He pushed off the tree and held onto the branch. He wasn't ready to go back and if Miroku found him, the damn monk would make some stupid point and convince him to go back. So he took off in the opposite direction once more until the calls were silenced by distance.  
  
As he found another tree to perch upon, another question arose. Had Kagome told the others what had happened? He didn't like that idea. They would know he'd made a fool of himself. They'd shake their heads in pity and sigh. They probably knew that she was too good for him too. He ground his fist into the branch below him until it began to crack and groan. In a flash he was upon a higher branch, watching the branch tumble and snap until it hit the ground with a solid thud.  
  
It was getting late and he was tired, but he knew that he should check on her at least. He'd wait a bit before he went off. He just look and see if she were alright. His pride was still too bruised to speak with her, especially infront of everyone. He leaned his head against the tree and sighed heavily. 'Kagome.'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"We need to get some sleep, Kagome. I'm sure he'll be back by morning."  
  
Kagome nodded and laid down against her sleeping bag. She felt like a child who was terribly ill and Miroku and Sango were her parents. They stood a few feet away, whispering to one another in hurried voices. She knew that they were speaking of her and Inuyasha. She was very grateful though. They hadn't persisted the matter any further than when Sango had asked Kagome what was wrong back in the woods. Once they had reached the clearing, the three grew quiet and not another word was said about it.  
  
Shippo had been exceptionally sweet and understanding for such a young fox. Kagome gave him a soft smile before she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
His footsteps were silent to all as he moved about the field. He could see the soft glow from the dying embers of their fire. All were sound asleep and had been for quite some time by the speed of their breathing. Inuyasha's attention wasn't really on them though. It was focused upon the sleeping girl in the rosey pink sleeping bag. She was lying on her stomach, her head turned towards the fire as she slept quietly.   
  
He stepped to her and crouched beside her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her lips were parted gently and her breathing was slow. She look so innocent, so fragile before him and he kept his hands to himself. Even when a small strand of ebony fell into her eyes, he just stared on. He knew his hands had to be filthy from rummaging around the forest all afternoon.  
  
His ears twitched at the sound of an abrupt snore from Miroku. He rose to his feet as the monk turned onto his side to face the fire. He was still obviously asleep, but it was a sign that it was time to leave. Inuyasha gave her once last glance before turning to enter the woods once more.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she tucked away a strand of hair from her eyes. She heard footsteps, familiar footsteps. She pushed off the ground just in time to see silvery white hair contrast against red. "Inuyasha?" she asked, frowning. She reached for him in vein. Her eyes stung once more and she bit her lower lip. She rose up and ran towards the woods. "Inuyasha!" she called out. She couldn't see anything and the branches were snagging and tugging at her clothes and hair. She felt them nip her bare legs but could care less.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she called once more.  
  
He was well aware of her chasing him, but he didn't want to be caught. He leapt into a tree with catlike reflexes and watched her from the shadows as she stopped below him. "Inuyasha, please!" she cried out, her voice cracking. Inuyasha flinched at her desperate tone. "Kagome!" came Miroku's voice. 'Damn,' thought Inuyasha. The monk would surely find him.   
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked sternly. Kagome turned to him and frowned. "I saw Inuyasha. He was at the camp. I know it was him. So I chased him into the woods." Miroku looked around the trees carefully. His eyes found Inuyasha easily. They settled upon him for a bit as he debated whether to say anything or not.   
  
"C'mon Kagome. He obviously needs some time to think. Let's go back to camp and leave him alone. I think that's the best thing to do for now."  
  
He then looked up to Inuyasha with an expression that said, "Satisfied?"   
  
Kagome was about to protest but Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and ushered her towards the clearing. "We'll find him tomorrow, don't worry." Inuyasha watched the pair disappear into a few shadows and turned back, breathing in some much needed air. 'Sleep.'   
  
He dropped from his high perch and looked for a good resting spot. He was lucky for once and found a large hollow, big enough to allow him to sit up against with a curtain of darkness to conceal him. 'I'm so sorry Kagome. Just not tonight.'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Another chappie down. Hope you liked it! I'll be updating most likely tonight because I've already got the next chapter in my head. Please review!


	3. Totally Opposite Reasons

Disclaimer: Here we go again, I make absolutely nothin and I own none of this except the plot. There, don't sue me. :P  
  
A/n: Well, I said I'd post another tonight, so here it is. I know, I know, it's pretty short but I don't want this fic to be just a few chapters long. So here it is. Oh! And again, I can't thank ya'll enough for the reviews. They have been so supportive and helped me finish this chapter. I was really stuck and then read six new reviews and was inspired to finish this chapter! Oh and Sake-is-Yummy, I'm really glad that you would do that for me! Thanks! ::gives you big hug:: Enough of that, here's the next chapter...:P  
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter Three: Totally Opposite Reasons  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Time seemed to stand still for the time Inuyasha was gone. No one really spoke that much either, even when Miroku continued to search for the stubborn half demon. He would catch a glimpse of him and holler out, "I know you're there, Inuyasha!" However much he yelled this though, it did not bring the half demon down from his tree tops. He never strayed too far from the camp though. He kept a protective eye upon Kagome and made sure that no one bothered her.   
  
Inuyasha would have liked to stay in the woods for much longer, but the weather had other plans. Clouds had rolled in and grumbled above them for quite some time. They grew darker and darker with each passing hour and soon they would have to move camp to either the woods or head to Kaede's. That was where they had been going before the little incident in the woods occured, so they were only maybe an hour's hike away.  
  
Kagome barely heard the suggestion of moving. She didn't even remember her feet picking her up and carrying her onto the main road. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to wait for Inuyasha because she knew he'd have to return eventually. But the weather was growing worse by the minute and an open field was not the best of places to be during a thunderstorm.  
  
Kagome knew that in the rain Inuyasha may loose their scent and not pick it up until much later. Who knew if Sango and Miroku would want to wait until then? 'You're not thinking right! Of course they'll wait, Inuyasha's their friend too.'  
  
The winds whirled and pushed against their backs, ushering them along into the woods. It was hard, knowing that somewhere, maybe even yards away, Inuyasha was off alone. 'He's been alone before though...he practically grew up alone.' Kagome hated it when her inner self contradicted what her brain was trying to think.   
  
The rains were kind to the traveling group for just a bit. The wind seemed to slow down just a bit and the thunder and lightning seemed to grow quieter and dimmer. They waited to start their downpour until Kaede's village was in sight as well.   
  
Once it was though, the rain fell harder than ever. The thunder cackled and roared above them. Lightning zapped and flashed just a mile away from them. All this caused them to take off at a sprint towards the village as the rain pummeled their backs and legs. Shippo was the only one warm because he was wrapped safely in Miroku's robes, but this did not help his fear of the groaning winds and loud thunder.   
  
Inuyasha followed them as a hunter would its prey. His eyes were sharp upon Kagome's every step as they entered the village. He would die if lightning struck her and he wanted to be the first to her aid.   
  
Kaede, as she always seemed to, met them at the door. She welcomed them with open arms and didn't bother asking any questions except the only one Kagome wished not to hear. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't turn to the old woman's probing eyes. She instead, sat beside the open door and watched the rain fall. 'Please come back to me, Inuyasha,' was her only thought.  
  
When Kagome did not answer the woman, she turned to Miroku and Sango. "He's gone off for awhile," replied Miroku. Kaede did not push the matter any further. Instead, she spoke of how their journey was going and quickly prepared supper.   
  
As an early night fell upon them, it left them all rather worried. They were all concerned about Inuyasha's whereabouts. They knew that he was most likely not in some shelter, but probably out in the woods still. They were wrong though, he was in the village too.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Inuyasha crept from building to building at lightning speed. He was soaking wet and freezing but he wouldn't complain. How could he? He had no one but himself to whine to. He'd gotten so used to being with others that it was scary. In such a short time he'd grown dependent on them for just plain old company. Their company was not on his mind though. Kagome had been the only thing on his mind for the past thirty six hours. 'I have to see her.'  
  
When he finally reached them, his courage faltered. He realized that he was being immature about this but he didn't know what he'd say. He couldn't explain anything really because he too, was confused. So many questions had been left unanswered yet he didn't know if he wanted to know the brutal truth. He had figured out the most on his own, so why did he need her to concure his theories?  
  
He didn't realize that he was standing out in the open for all eyes to see...  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome's heart lept.   
  
A figure...his figure...stood feet away in the rain. His silohette was all she could see, but without a doubt she knew it was him. 'I knew he'd come back! I knew it!' She gave the sleeping four one last look before she rose up and opened the door. Her hands were shaking with both happiness and fear. Not a fear of him, but of what she'd done to hurt him so.  
  
She stepped out and stood there for a moment, afraid that any sudden movements would send him off running once again. The rain was pounding on the roof above her and she couldn't imagine how he was standing there so still with such low tempretures around him. A soft melody was drip dropping above them and Kagome remembered the soft melody back at the lake.   
  
To be honest, Inuyasha hadn't even noticed her. He was staring at the ground, fighting himself. His human side was screaming at him to just talk to her and end this stupid barrier between. Find out why she had told him not to mark her, while the demon side was yelling at him to just forget it and move on. He never really needed her anyway, and he was being too soft about the entire matter.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His head jerked up and his throat clenched. There she was, as beautiful as ever. Her hair seemed so much shinier and her eyes were so bright. They were pleading with him to stay, to just wait. Her hands were clasped together at her chest, holding so tightly onto the little hope love had given her.   
  
'Please don't run,' she silently begged.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move from the spot. He knew that he must have looked terrible. His bangs were flat against his forehead and his hair clung to his back and hung there heavily. 'How can she even look at me that way?'  
  
She stepped down onto the ground, ignoring the cool rush of mud that covered her socks. Rain instantly began to beat against her. Her clothes were clinging to her form and Inuyasha couldn't believe what a figure she had for her age.   
  
She never thought he could look so cold, but he did. He looked as if he would snap at her if she dare try to touch him. And that was all she wanted, just to touch him, to just hold him tightly and kiss him the way she had yesterday. 'I'm ready, Inuyasha. I was so stupid to think I wasn't!' Her dark eyes searched his for any sign of feeling or of emotion. She found none.  
  
He didn't know why he was so afraid of her. Perhaps that he figured her could not have her no matter how much he wished it. He blinked back the rain as she stood just a foot away from him. She dropped her hands to her sides and licked her lips as her nerves began to eat away at her.   
  
"Plese say something," whispered Kagome, holding back unshed tears as he continued to almost glare at her.   
  
What was he supposed to say? What was there to say? 'Alot you jerk.' His frown grew, but only because of his internal argument.   
  
Kagome had no clue that he was fighting with himself and her tears fell. 'He must hate me for humiliating him!' She wanted to run from him, to get away from him as fast as possible. Her heart had other thoughts though and kept her feet firmly planted to the spot. Her body was trembling from the cool tempretures and the emotional strain upon her body.  
  
She couldn't loose him, not after all she'd been through with him. He was her world, her every thought. She would never find another like him. Never would there be a man who could push all her buttons the wrong way, but make her feel wonderful all in the same sentence. There was no man like him, because he was no man. He was a half demon, her half demon.  
  
Her Inuyasha.  
  
So she did what her instincts told her. She fell into his arms and held him tightly, crying out every emotion she'd felt in such a short amount of time. The words burst from her mouth as she clung to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! Please, please don't leave me again!"  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Hmm...still not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter. Oh well, lemme know whatcha think...:P 


	4. Unwanted Help

Disclaimer: You know the drill, own and make nothing...blah blah blah...don't sue me...blah, blah, blah  
  
A/n: Hello all! I would have updated last night at like 1 AM but I couldn't get onto , so I had to update as soon as I got up. I may update this afternoon, I'm not sure. If I don't, I won't be able to update until like Saturday evening. ::dodges tomatoes and other various fruits:: I'm sorry! I'm going to a friends for the weekend and won't be able to update. (She's not an anime fan anymore :[...) But! I promise you two chapters to make up for it, deal? I wish I could stay and update too, b/c I'm hooked on writing this thanks to ya'll!  
  
Another thing I'd like to say is to szmadad:   
  
First off, I totally saw your point and very much agree with you. No, I did not take your review personally in any way. I totally loved it that you responded that way! Secondly, the reason why I implied that Kikyo and Inuyasha had become intimate was that I didn't want Inuyasha to be some clumsy virgin or anything like that. Like I said above, I totally agree with you that Kikyo would most likely never do such a thing with Inuyasha or at least she didn't have enough time to do so. (I too, do not like the idea of them being together in such a way, but that's a totally different subject for a different time). It's just that if Inuyasha had never been intimate with someone before, then he wouldn't know the signs to proceed. It just seemed that it would make more sense if Inuyasha had already been through this once, thus explaining why he'd be so confused when Kagome abruptly rejected him. I hope this explains a little, any more questions or comments, feel free to ask away! :P  
  
Now, on to the story...  
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter Four: Steamy Rain  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Was she actually apologizing to him?  
  
And...  
  
Was she actually holding him?  
  
He slowly looked down with wide eyes, unable to move. Yes, there was no doubt that she was holding him. Her grip was terribly tight and he never knew the little human could muster such strength. His sensitive ears picked up every little sob as her body shook with each emotional tremor. Her eyes were tightly shut as her small knuckles grew white from her death grip upon him.   
  
He slowly brought his arms up and hugged back, bowing his head upon her own.   
  
Kagome let out a relieved laugh as he embraced her so tightly, one of his hands subconciously playing with her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more, her eyes still closed as tears continued to stream down her pale face. Inuyasha hugged her even tighter. "What are you so sorry for?" he asked quietly. His tone was so soft, so kind. Kagome couldn't stand it.   
  
She looked up and grinned. "Sorry for not...not making love to you...Isn't that why you're made at me?"   
  
Inuyasha frowned, the rain long forgotten by the two, even as lightning struck in the nearest field. He shook his head and let out a small laugh. "No, I wanted to, to mark you as my mate Kagome."   
  
'His...mate? Well it still doesn't make sense.'  
  
Kagome's eyes searched his for a meaning to his statement. Her hands were still holding him tightly, not allowing him to run from her ever again. It wasn't as if he would if he could anyways, his grip upon her was just as strong if not more. "I don't understand," she whispered finally, blinking away the on-slaught of rain.   
  
'She doesn't understand? Isn't that why she pushed me away?'  
  
It was now Inuyasha's turn to frown and become confused. "Kagome, why did you tell me to stop yesterday?" he asked with every once of bravery. Kagome was always the one person he could talk to, the one he knew would insure calmness and serenity. How come he was so afraid to speak with her now?  
  
Kagome looked away a moment, ashamed of herself. 'This is it. He's going to see me for the little girl that I am...but I'm not. I want to now, don't I?' Inuyasha softly took her chin and tilted it so she would stare him in the eye. 'He's being so gentle...like he really means this. It's real, Kagome. This is it.'  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip as she gathered her thoughts. "I didn't think was I ready to give myself to you...I didn't think I'd measure up to your standards." Kagome closed her eyes in embarassment. 'Now he's going to tease me about it. He's going to regret ever considering doing something with me.'  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Instead, he smiled gently. It wasn't a smile of sarcasm or mischief. It was one that said, 'You sweet, silly, but sweet thing.' Kagome opened her eyes as he grew quiet and only grew even more confused. She wasn't displeased by the smile in the least bit, she loved it. He looked so much gentler with it upon his face. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He bowed down and kissed her softly. Kagome immediately leaned into him, sighing softly against him. The two stood there for quite some time, holding onto the sweet and simple kiss. Neither could really think, but it wasn't like they needed to.   
  
Kagome moved her arms from clinging to Inuyasha's mid section to wrap around his neck and softly intertwined her fingers within his soaked hair.   
  
Inuyasha softly groaned against her lips as she deepened it, pressing up against him. If she were any closer to him, she'd be inside him. 'I'm so ready for this!' She grinned against his lips, giving them one final sweet peck before leaning back to look at him. "Kagome," he whispered, his arms never leaving her sides.   
  
'So this is what it's like to be in love and have it returned?'  
  
She couldn't describe the way she felt at this moment. Everything about it was perfect and every little second she'd suffered in the past hours was totally worth it. "Inu-" but she was cut off as he kissed her once more, hungrily searching her soul in the only way he knew.  
  
Kagome was caught off guard only a second before she reacted, pulling him by his neck to kiss her further. It was like fireworks when their lips touched. That same electric current ran through them both and ignited their senses. This was far more moving then any kiss either had recieved, and when they finally backed away for some much needed air, neither could speak.   
  
Kagome could only pant as she eyed him seductively. She wanted him now more than anything. She'd never needed him so badly than she did now. It was all she wanted and did not care otherwise. Her body was burning from the inside out, screaming at her to take him.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were practically mirroring her, just a bit more erotic and needy. His hands slid up to her own and smirked. This was another expression she'd never seen of the half demon.   
  
It was very sexy and cocky at the same time. If she could anymore, she'd have melted bellow his possessive eyes. That single fang sneaking out from the corner of his smirk wasn't helping any either. She could only give him a shy smile and bow her consent.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The two visibly jumped at the hoarse yell. They turned with guilty looks and bright blushes upon their faces to find Kaede, Miroku and Sango standing in the doorway, all scowling. Shippo soon joined them, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Inuyasha's guilty grin faded into one of frustration. Just when things were finally looking up they finally decide to get involved. 'Perfect timing.'  
  
"You two are going to catch a death of a cold out there!" called out Sango. Miroku only nodded his agreement. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and sighed. 'We can't just run off and leave them.'   
  
She took his hand within her own and led him to them. "I'm sure your pretty cold?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha smirked. "Not really." He accented this by lightly squeezing her hand in a final plea to take off into the woods. Kagome only shook her head with a soft smile.  
  
"Well get in here, I'll make ye some tea," ordered Kaede.  
  
The two rather aroused and heated lovers (the older of the two thoroughly pissed) headed back inside. Once inside they realized how terribly cold it was outside. They crouched upon the floor with the others, sipping an herbal tea as Kaede fed Shippo a late night snack.   
  
"Will ye be needing anything else?" asked Kaede, sleep crossing her features. Miroku smirked. "A cold bath for Inuyasha, perhaps?"  
  
Inuyasha turned a deep crimson as Kagome and Sango giggled from behind their cups. "Shut it, monk!" he growled dangerously as Miroku continued to smirk in triumph.   
  
Shippo frowned as he dropped from Kaede's arms. "Why? He just came inside from the rain?" The three, excluding Inuyasha, all laughed at the poor fox's naivity. "It's one of the many things I'll explain to you in time, Shippo," smiled Miroku. The small fox, quite confused and bored with them, soon found his bed beside Kagome and fell asleep.  
  
It was then that Kagome let out a quick sneeze. Sango frowned as Kaede gave out a small sigh. "I knew ye would be sick after standing in the rain. Here, drink this." She handed Kagome another cup of tea and headed to her own room. "G'night, Kaede," called out Kagome before sneezing again. Sango lifted a cover and placed it over Kagome's shoulders. "Looks like we may have to stay here another day."   
  
Kagome shook her head, sipping her tea. "No, I'll be fine. Just a little dust or something, that's all!" Miroku 'uh huhhed' as he grinned to Inuyasha. The half demon only glared in embarassment. He had thought that Kagome would be more embarassed about this, but alas, the damn perverted monk had decided to tease Inuyasha instead.   
  
-::-::-::-  
  
It was late, nearly three in the morning and the thunder had not calmed at all. The lightning and howling winds were also still at play. The storm had cooled the area but still sent a chill throughout the entire village. The village's sleeping inhabitants hugged their covers tightly with every shiver...but not everyone was asleep at this late hour...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly to find Inuyasha sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the wall. The rain was still falling outside and whether she admit it or not, her nose was totally clogged and her head was killing her. 'It was definitely worth it.' She grinned at the half demon, wondering if she should say something or just admire him privately.  
  
The others had long since dozed off, and Kagome had just about drifted off into sleep when her body awoke her. It was calling out to Inuyasha, begging for his touch once more.   
  
As if the bond between them could speak, he abruptly turned to her and met her eyes. The same, lustrous desire was within his eyes.   
  
Kagome slowly rose and leaned back on her palms. Inuyasha watched her with careful eyes. He hadn't moved since they'd noticed one another, but he didn't need to. The dark sheen across his eyes told Kagome everything she was feeling was probably magnified at least ten times within him.   
  
"Aaaachoo!"  
  
Kagome sniffled slightly and looked to Inuyasha. The two smiled softly. 'It's just a cold, just a stupid little cold.' Kagome was about to get up when Sango looked up and smiled. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked quietly. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha then back to Sango. She figured her friend would understand and allow her to go to her lover.  
  
That was not the case.  
  
"Inuyasha!" snapped Sango. Miroku awoke with a soft grunt. He looked up to find Kagome half squatting, half standing with Inuyasha looking totally disgruntled. "You need to leave her alone! She's got a cold and this is no time to...to," but she couldn't finish.   
  
"To what?" teased Miroku, eyeing her anxiously. Sango glared at him. "Go back to sleep, Miroku," she ordered sternly. Kagome looked at Miroku who was flinching as he readied himself for a quick slap from Sango.   
  
"Sango, I was just going to use the bathroom. Inuyasha just happened to be awake, that's all." Sango grinned, quickly forgetting about Miroku. "Well I probably need to use it too. C'mon." Inuyasha glared at the back of Sango's head as she ushered Kagome out to the bathroom. What was her problem?! Miroku only laughed softly.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" snapped Inuyasha. His body was far too frustrated to care about etiquette or manners. He was so close to fulfilling this burning within him and the only thing that stood in the way was Sango, plus the monk wasn't helping him any.   
  
Miroku shook his head. "Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." He ignored the irritated snarl from the half demon and settled back in his covers. Inuyasha glared at the back of Miroku's head for quite some time before looking up as the girls re-entered.   
  
The rain had sprinkled them lightly and Inuyasha couldn't help but ravage Kagome with his eyes. She looked so sexy when she was wet. He couldn't imagine what she looked like...  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked up to meet a glare from his eye candy. "Turning into Miroku are we?" she teased playfully before settling back into her covers. The half demon watched the little minx as she readjusted herself under the covers. Sango was finally silent for the remainder of the night but sadly, so was Kagome.   
  
'Don't tell me she fell asleep.'  
  
But she had. He could tell by the way her breathing slowed, the way her face became so relaxed and angelic. He wanted nothing more than to cross the room and hold her tight. It was such a cold tonight.  
  
He looked outside and gave out a small sigh. The rain looked like there were no chances of it stopping and the night was to only get cooler, so why not make himself warm? His eyes searched the slumbering trio and decided that they were finally asleep. With pure silence, he crossed the room and lowered himself beside Kagome.  
  
She awoke instantly, her eyes flashing upon him. She blushed and even in the dim light, Inuyasha could see it. She was glowing in his eyes, her pure innocence radiating amongst the dark room. "Inuyasha," she smiled, placing her hands upon his chest as she softly leaned forward to kiss him. Inuyasha kissed back with a fierce need, his instincts kicking into high gear. The wind outside began to roar bitterly, and hid Kagome as she let out a small whimper from the exotic kiss.  
  
"We can't," she panted, her eyes hazy with lust. "Not with everyone around, Inuyasha!"   
  
He scowled, glaring at them as if it were their fault there wasn't any more space to sleep. "Then what do you propose we do?" he snapped. Kagome didn't hear his words, she was too busy playing.  
  
She couldn't believe how heated his skin was as she slowly carressed his chest through his thick clothing. She only did this as if memorizing his every nick and scar. She had no clue how incredibly erotic it was to Inuyasha.  
  
When she stopped to go back to sleep, he shook his head. "Don't stop." Kagome smirked at this sudden rush of control. She liked the look in his eyes as she pleased him. And to think that just stroking his chest could do this? What would he be like when she stroked other areas? Her blush only deepen.  
  
She slowly ran her hands up his chest to his ears, which she slowly rubbed, amazed at their velvet softness. His eyes began to drift close as he let out a small growl, his hand, which had come to rest upon her hip, gripped her tightly. "Kagome," he whispered.  
  
"Aaachoo!"  
  
The half demon blinked back as she turned back to face him with an apologetic smile. He continued to stare at her as her smile faded into a glare. "I didn't sneeze on you, Inuyasha! Stop looking at me like that!"   
  
"Would you two please go to sleep?" grumbled Miroku from underneath his covers.   
  
The two looked at one another and as Inuyasha was about to bark some insult to the monk, Kagome kissed him. It was a gentle, modest kiss that told him to stop. He couldn't complain. This was much more easier than her screaming, 'Sit boy!'  
  
He watched her curl against his chest and nuzzle against him sweetly. "G'night Inuyasha," she whispered. He frowned. "What?!" he exclaimed, totally confused. They were just starting to get close again, and now she was going to sleep just because the monk had told them to go to sleep?  
  
Kagome giggled gently as she wrapped an arm around his side, pulling him ever closer. "Just go to sleep, Inuyasha," she grinned, never opening her eyes. Inuyasha let out a heated puff of air before closing his eyes obediently, swallowing back his desires for just a bit longer.   
  
It was definitely going to be a long, hard night....  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Hee hee, excuse the mini pun there at the end. ;P Anyways, what did you think? No, this is most definitely not the end, just another lil roadblock. Poor Inuyasha, I am cruel to him...hee hee. I can assure ya'll that in either the next or one after next chapter, there will be a lemon! I promise. Hope you liked this chapter, it was a little less insightful and more, I dunno, interaction with everyone else I guess you could say...something like that, :P 


	5. Morning Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, never will unless I win the lottery and buy them...yeah right. Don't earn a damn cent either.  
  
A/n: I know I said I'd update last night but I got home really late so I was way too tired. Please forgive me...::pouts with puppy dog eyes:: :P I was going to update this morning but this damn site wouldn't let me into Document Manager, saying that it was being repaired...oh well.  
  
I also have another reviewer to comment on.   
  
To Blazewing:  
  
Thank you for giving me such mature advice! I really appreciate it and I hope to use your advice in future stories! I changed the error of Miroku's little "cold shower" comment in the last chapter. Thank you for pointing out that he would know nothing of showers so I did change it, again, thanks!  
  
Now, onto the new chappie!  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter Five: Morning Seduction  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
He knew this feeling.  
  
Oh, how he knew it and had memorized it.  
  
It was the first initial feeling when you know you love someone. It was the first time you could actually allow yourself to think such naughty things and not have the block of guilt stop them. You could dream of them even and know that even if the dream was great, reality was wonderful.  
  
As Inuyasha watched her sleep, the sweet sudden rush of love had bittened him. It had consumed him and he wanted nothing more than to never harm her again. His primal instinct to protect her had only become stronger. He wanted to protect her from everything and anything. She was now his and he didn't wish to have anything of his past unless it were a memory of Kagome and him within the past year, interfere.  
  
Without even physically showing such emotions besides simple kisses, they felt they were made for one another. That they needed one another so very much that they could never deny themselves of one another again. This small realm was pure perfection and neither ever wished to leave it.  
  
Kagome had opened her eyes that morning to find amber orbs watching her, but not with the usual glare nor snarl. No, this expression was of love, and Kagome swam in it, spreading her arms wide to envelope as much as she could carry. To put it plainly, she was drunk with love.  
  
Yet even in her state of 'drunkeness' she could still feel doubt within her. She still had a burning curiousity about why they'd been seperated for such an agonizing day. 'Just ask him, he'll be honest. He has to be.'   
  
Kagome was thankful for their sudden privacy. She could hear everyone's voices just a few yards away, but she knew they were far too preoccupied to listen. So she gathered her nerves and brought forth her courage to ask one simple, but blunt question.  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned by her sudden change. First she was curled against him, being as sweet and cute as possible and now she had abruptly gone cold and serious.  
  
He could tell she was in dire need of an answer. Her eyes were searching his, almost searching his own soul for the reason. He could only look back with confusion swirling amongst his own bright eyes. This caused Kagome to fidget under his gaze.  
  
"I mean, you just took off after I told you to stop and I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there with my...my panties half way down my legs, watching you take off into the trees without another word. I didn't know what to do...what was I supposed to think?"  
  
She was nervous, he could tell. She was beginning to ramble, her nerves shot after such an emotional ordeal. He smirked to her and lifted her chin to look at him, since her eyes had suddenly looked away in her hurried attempt for an answer. She looked at him with parted lips as she regained her breathing.  
  
"You aren't going to kiss me are you?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'What?'   
  
Of course he wanted to kiss her. She looked breathtaking with her tussled hair and flushed cheeks. Not to mention her delicate lips, they were just irresistable. Why wouldn't she want him to kiss her? He knew he was an excellent kisser. He almost smirked at the thought in pride, in fact.  
  
"Well not now," he replied bitterly, dropping her chin.   
  
Kagome stared at him as he looked away angrily. "Inuyasha! If you kiss me, I'll get distracted and I just wanted to know what was wrong the other day."  
  
When he didn't look back, Kagome sat up. Inuyasha figured that she was going to run off, too angry to speak with him anymore...Instead she grabbed his head and made him turn towards her before she planted a strong kiss upon his lips.   
  
Inuyasha could do nothing but gasp as she backed away looking rather full of herself. She was something else, that was for sure. He needed more of her, she was an inquenchable thirst for him.   
  
As he leaned forward to kiss her once more she backed away. When his frown questioned her quick change she answered gently, "If you just answer me, I'll give you one thing you want. Deal?"  
  
Her eye brow was cocked high in an almost challenging grin, and Inuyasha couldn't resist.   
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome fell back against the pillows with a satisfied smile, batting her eyelashes at him sweetly. Her body language was much more different than their previous encounter. Unlike last time, she seemed more open and comfortable with him. It was like she had been planning this all her life and now was playing it out easily.   
  
Inuyasha leaned on his right palm, looking down at her with a serious frown. "I thought you didn't want to be with me," he answered truthfully.  
  
Kagome's eyes darkened. 'Me...not want to be with...him? Is he totally nuts?'  
  
"Inuyasha! Of course I wanted to be with you! I just-" but his finger upon her lips stopped her.  
  
"You said all I had to do was answer, not listen to your response Kagome."   
  
Kagome let out an anger snort.  
  
"Fine! What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he slid a hand under her hair to the base of her neck to kiss her lips once more.  
  
Kagome moaned against him, that sudden urge of desire swarming her senses once more. His lips were drifting to her throat, nipping and licking in ways she never knew possible. She would have never wanted it to end, but her nagging curiousity bit her impatiently, screaming to continue.  
  
"Why did you think that?" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's lips did not neccessarily stop once she asked. He barely heard her for he was so wrapped up in the moment that words, to him, were not neccessary. Of course it had to be Kagome who forgot this.  
  
"You told me to stop," he whispered against her ear, nipping the lobe as she gasped, "when I went to mark you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he began to lap and nip at her ear, tracing the shell of it before gently sucking at the softest spot behind her ear. As he did so, Kagome could do anything but scream. 'That tongue...'  
  
"What do you mean, 'mark me'?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled against her throat, finding the spot he'd become so very fond of. The very spot he wished to bite now as his demon side kicked in, warming his skin and boiling his blood. "Mark you as my mate so no one else can touch you."   
  
He gently grazed his teeth against it, causing Kagome to visibly shudder.  
  
"Do you want to mark me now?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled deeply, a chuckle Kagome had never heard except when he was a demon. Considering that the mood was less dangerous and dark, she welcomed the laugh. In fact, she loved it. When he did so, his breath was so hot against hers, his lips softly teasing her whilst his teeth just lingered above her heated skin.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
Kagome laughed breathlessly, her fingers lacing within his soft locks. "No one's stopping you now," she murmured as he began he rose up to kiss her fully, ravaging her mouth of any innocence it once held. He pushed Kagome against the wall they'd slept by, pinning her between himself and wood. Kagome arched against him, physically begging him for anything he could offer.  
  
"It will hurt," he muttered, leaning his forehead against her own as he slowly slid her pajama top off her shoulder.   
  
Kagome smiled. "I know, but it will be worth it.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as her hand began to rub the base of his ears. She was trying to be sweet and sincere but he didn't recieve it that way. He needed her so badly, so much it hurt.  
  
He reluctantly moved from her hand, back to her sweet throat. He licked his lips in anticipation, glancing up to her awaiting eyes. She was nervous, but unafraid. Her fears were finally gone and he loved her for trusting him so.   
  
With that thought, he softly bit down, breaking through her skin and sinking down.  
  
Kagome let out a small yelp, the stinging sensation soon replaced by a strange, liquid warmth. "Inuyasha."  
  
He hungrily lapped at the blood, tasting it's strong taste and breathing in its unique scent. Most times, the scent of blood could make Inuyasha recoil in disgust, warning him of previous danger, but now he found it to be rather tasty. He figured that his demon side was enjoying this bit.   
  
And it was.  
  
The demon within him screamed to just take her at his mercy, but the human side felt compassion towards the young girl and sedated the demon for just a bit longer.  
  
Inuyasha came back up to look into Kagome's eyes. He seemed to say, 'Okay?'  
  
Kagome read him easily and gave a curt nod, glancing at the sudden rosey glow to his lips. 'That's my blood...my blood on his lips.'  
  
She was tempted to reach up to the new wound, which was now throbbing a dull sting, but instead, held her hand up to bring Inuyasha in for a long kiss. She could taste her blood mixing with his own flavor. It was both awkward and exlirating at the same time. Kagome couldn't help but like it.   
  
She quickly wrapped both of her arms around his neck and brought him ever closer so that he picked her up to sit upon his lap, leaning her against the wall.   
  
Kagome blushed as she stradled Inuyasha's lap. They were both fully clothed and still within earshot of the others so it seemed innocent with one exception...the needy push from something concealed within Inuyasha's clothing. It was the same thing she'd felt against her all night, long after Inuyasha thought she'd fallen asleep. She was a bright girl and she knew what 'that' was.  
  
Inuyasha groaned inwardly, leaning his head against her shoulder at the sudden weight upon his throbbing member. He could hear Kagome giggling quietly beside him and he smirked. She wouldn't be laughing for too long, she'd be too carried away to worry.  
  
Inuyasha brought his head back up and without looking to Kagome, began unbuttoning her pajama top. Kagome held up no resistance as she stared on. He never looked up but kept to his work.   
  
Once done, he looked up to her with innocent eyes. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Her hands began to strip him of his haori. She seemed much more skilled with the complications of clothing and in no time he was shirtless for her hungry eyes.  
  
Various scars from previous battles would pop up occasionally, but generally he was flawless. With a toned build and pale skin, he looked simply beautiful. She traveled back up his throat to his glowing eyes. "I can't believe it," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha frowned. "What?"  
  
"That this," she lightly grabbed his shoulders to slide down his chest to lower abadomen, "is really you. You with me."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from watching her eyes and smirked. She was so sweet and sexy at the same time. It was hard to put the two together but somehow Kagome could do so without a second thought.  
  
With the sunlight shining through the nearest window, her natural highlights were easily picked up as her eyes shimmered with love and lust. In so many ways, she was abosolutely perfect.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pushed the cottony material from her shoulders to leave just as nude as he. Inuyasha shyly placed his hand upon her, waiting for her to protest. When she remained silent however, he boldly brushed his thumb and claw against her quickly hardening nipple.   
  
Kagome slightly arched against his touch, keeping unsure eye contact with him.   
  
Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her again and when she cupped his face to savagely return the kiss, his shyness fell away. He began to circle the tight nub with his thumb, her kisses growing more passionate by the second. Soon, he found his lips upon her breast, sucking at her without hesitation.  
  
Kagome could only mew.  
  
Inuyasha gently nipped her and she let out a weak cry, arching even more against his warm mouth. He moved onto her other side and treated it just as fairly.   
  
'So hot.'  
  
Kagome groaned, leaning her head against the old wood. She felt very hot, like her body was on fire and it was his lips that were the match. She could feel his hands sliding down her back to her round lower back. There he held her tightly, his claws slightly pinching her but only adding more intensity to the sensations he was giving her with every little nibble and lick.  
  
"Inuyasha," she moaned as he lifted her away from him.  
  
She opened her eyes to watch him lie her back down. He came in between her legs to kiss her lips as he slid his hands across her lower stomach to grab the elastic cloth of her pajama bottoms. Kagome rose up to help him slide them down her thighs, never breaking the heated kiss.   
  
Kagome felt the soft cloth slide down her legs and soon off. No matter how much clothing her removed though, she was still aching, still burning with desire. She whimpered when he broke the kiss to lean back and finish undressing. Kagome could only blush futher more as his eyes traveled her body.   
  
His eyes were mesmorizing as they scanned her body, searching her as he made his way back to her eyes. When he finally reached them, she blushing madly. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome looked away to rid herself of further embarassment. Where she looked though, wasn't much better.  
  
Inuyasha followed her gaze to see her studying him...the most private part of him.  
  
"Kagome?" he questioned as she looked back up with wide eyes. He'd always been full of himself in this department, but never had he imagined that he'd earn a look as hers.   
  
"I'm sorry...I just..."  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips. "Don't worry about it." Kagome nodded breathlessly against his lips and leaned back down.  
  
"I hope you two are awake in there!" came a laughing voice.  
  
The two looked at one another with panic stricken eyes...it was Miroku.  
  
In a flash Inuyasha threw his haori over Kagome's bare body while dressing his lower half in just a few seconds. Kagome hugged the warm, red material to her body as they awaited Miroku to enter. 'Why now? Why when we were so close?' she anxiously asked herself.  
  
The monk stepped inside with a foolish grin upon his face. "G'morning...or should I say good afternoon? I came..." his voice faultered at the sight of the two.  
  
Kagome was curled in the nearest corner, her eyes glassy and bright as she stared at him. By the rosey blush to her cheeks, it took no time for Miroku to realize that she wasn't just blushing from embarassment.  
  
He wished he could see the same innocent look upon his comrade.  
  
Instead he found an angry scowl, one that threatened to bite Miroku's head off with any word of what they'd been up to. The half demon was half dressed and leaning over himself as if to conceal something. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Miroku..."  
  
"Miroku! What's taking so long?!" came Sango's voice.  
  
Kagome looked up with fear. She was the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
The exterminator came in and gasped, her hand coming up to her lips in shock. "Were you two...?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, I believe they were."   
  
Inuyasha, feeling that the sudden entry of a male and female he had no attraction to, were a huge turn off.  
  
So once he was sure that 'nothing' would show, he stood up. "What are you two doing in here?" he spat, standing before Kagome to block off Miroku's wondering eyes.  
  
Miroku looked back up to Inuyasha as Kagome rose. She was now grateful that her half demon wore such baggy clothing. She stood silently behind him, avoiding Sango's questioning eyes.  
  
Miroku was the one who found his voice first.   
  
"We heard there is a jewel shard just a few miles away. Some villagers found it, we," he motioned to himself and Sango, "thought that maybe you two would be interested. Perhaps I was mistaken? You seemed rather busy when I came in."  
  
Inuyasha took a challenging step forward. "I'm warning you monk, one more word..."  
  
Kagome placed her hand upon Inuyasha's trembling shoulder. "Inuyasha, sit."  
  
In a quick flash the half demon was face first into the floor, nearly six inches deep.  
  
Kagome stepped over him and sighed, the blush slowly fading from her face. "Who told you about this?"   
  
Miroku frowned, looking down to the still grumbling half demon embedded within the floor.  
  
"The jewel shard, Miroku," snapped Sango. She glanced to Kagome a moment and surprised the younger girl by giving her a slight smile. Kagome just looked at her with a confused frown.   
  
"Kaede was told by one of the children. Apparently the child spoke of a small shard that seemed to glow on its own. They're keeping it in the nearest shrine."   
  
Kagome nodded, looking down to the now rising Inuyasha. His face was red with anger as he glare from her to Miroku. The monk grinned.   
  
"Can you give us a few minutes to get dressed?" asked Kagome quietly, holding tightly to Inuyasha's arm. Sango nodded. "Of course we can. C'mon Miroku."   
  
With a bit of resistance, the teasing monk was pulled out of the room, laughing the whole way.  
  
"I swear, if he says anything again I'm going to..."  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him, sending shivers down his spine. "I don't think he will," she whispered as she drew back. Inuyasha nodded numbly and turned as Kagome shrugged off his haori. She bent over and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. When she turned back, Inuyasha was watching her with hungry eyes.   
  
Without any time to protest, Inuyasha had her against the wall once more, biting once again at her healing wound. "Inuyasha," whimpered Kagome.   
  
She dropped her clothes as he lifted her up, trying to feel her through her panties. "Please...we have to get dressed...the others will want to kno-" she couldn't finish as she cried out.  
  
Inuyasha was gently biting her breasts, watching her skin flush pink once more.   
  
"Are you two at it again?!" came Miroku's insistant call.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his forehead against Kagome's bare shoulder, knowing that if he were to take off outside to kill the petty human, he'd drop his beloved. If he did so, this could mean she'd be upset and not 'reward' him later. And to make it worse, Kagome was laughing about the matter.  
  
"Put me down Inuyasha," she giggled.  
  
He obeyed, staring at her bitterly. "What's so damn funny, Kagome?" he growled, pulling his haori around him. Kagome pulled her bra around her chest as she turned away from him in modesty.   
  
"You," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Inuyasha violently tied his sash and stared at her as she began to button her blouse. "What?" he spat out when she didn't explain any further.   
  
Kagome looked up to him as she pulled her skirt up and tucked in her shirt.  
  
"You just get excited so easily."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "Me? What about you!" he replied, pointing an accusing finger at her as she buttoned the final button at the back of skirt. "What about me?" she asked in a loud tone.   
  
Inuyasha chuckled at her act. She knew damn well that by a simple kiss from him, she was melting against him.  
  
"You're probably worse than me."  
  
Kagome snorted, pulling her socks on. "Me? You're the half demon, not me."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to walk outside. "Inuyasha!" called out Kagome.   
  
When he didn't return, he sadly heard the command of "Sit boy!" and fell onto the earth before Miroku and Sango, who couldn't hide their amusement. Shippo, just yards away, smiled at the sweet revenge Kagome could give.  
  
The raven haired temptress came outside and lightly stepped upon Inuyasha's rear, ellicting a muffled growl from him.   
  
She pranced over to the others with her backpack slung over her shoulder, a wickidly sweet smile on her lips. "Everyone ready to go?" she asked cheerfully. The two nodded and Shippo followed sync.   
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, don't want to get left behind!" called out Miroku over his shoulder.  
  
The half demon slowly pushed off the ground and looked up as they thanked Kaede before hastily leaving. His anger was more set on Kagome than anything. He couldn't help but feel that the angrier he became with her, the more he wanted her. As if he wanted to punish her...  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
The elderly couple nodded to Kagome, smiling gently. "Whatever it takes to restore peace m'deary," replied the gray haired woman. Her husband simply nodded along.  
  
Miroku came over to them and said a quick prayer to bless them for their kindness, before Sango thanked them as well, offering her assistance to their village at any time. Shippo too, thanked them with a chipper tone.   
  
The four turned to the brooding half demon and awaited his show of gratitude.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, not even bothering to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Is he a demon, Miss Kagome?" asked the old woman, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.   
  
Kagome looked back to him and shook her head. "No ma'am, he's only half. Don't worry, he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him. He won't ever trouble you."  
  
The two smiled to her with trust and handed her some food. "We hope you can finish your duties Miss Kagome."   
  
Kagome nodded. "Me too. Thank you both."  
  
She turned back to the others and they quickly headed off towards the mountains after another rumor of a jewel shard. Inuyasha walked ahead of them all, still rather ticked off by being told to sit twice within ten minutes.   
  
Kagome watched him walk ahead of her with gentle eyes. She wasn't in the least bit upset with him. She thought of this as almost teasing him, making him wait until the moment was right. Plus, she wouldn't have been able to face Kaede if they had completed their intentions. The old woman was wise, she would know what had happened.  
  
Kagome's heart was swelling with every breath as she watched her half demon stalk ahead. He knew she was looking at him, he practically knew everything about her. He was just being stubborn, trying to get her to apologize. Kagome still hadn't decided whether she would or not.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned to Sango and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
The exterminator looked to Miroku, who was quietly chatting with Shippo. She turned back to Kagome and grasped her own neck. "What happened? It's like something bit you!"  
  
Kagome nodded with a faint grin. "Yes, Inuyasha did."  
  
She watched his ears twitch, signaling that he'd heard her confession.   
  
Sango didn't seem to notice. Instead she asked, "And you let him?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Of course I did. He wanted me to be his mate...how could I refuse?"  
  
Sango shrugged, "I know, but still. When a demon marks you, Kagome, it's for life. Only the seperation of death can break that bond...well, if you complete it."  
  
Kagome frowned, watching Sango look back up to Inuyasha. "Complete it?"  
  
Sango sighed, looking back to Kagome. "If you become one with him."  
  
It was the politest way to put it and Kagome quickly understood. Until she slept with Inuyasha, they were not neccessarily mates. She bit her lower lip. She wanted him, there was no doubt.  
  
"If your bite heals before you do so...it's like you rejected him."  
  
Kagome looked up to Miroku who had suddenly joined their conversation. "How do you two know this stuff?" she asked.  
  
Sango sighed once more, irritated by her best friend's sudden lack of common sense. 'Love can do that I suppose,' thought Sango, glancing quickly to her own love interest.  
  
"I'm a demon exterminator, Kagome. Miroku's a monk and knows rituals between species and such. Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded quickly, bringing her hand up to trace over the two scabs that were still rather tender. "Yes, I understand," she mumbled, watching him walk on faster. He'd heard every word of it and Kagome's heart sank. 'He knows that I plan on completing this, doesn't he?'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
By evening the group had found a small area in the woods near a hot spring that was ideal to stay at for the night. Sango and Kagome quickly hopped in, but were soon interrupted by Miroku's curious eyes. They screamed at him and Sango slapped him repeatedly, screaming, "When will you ever learn, you lecher!!"  
  
Other than that small event, the night was peaceful. They all sat around the fire as they did practically every night, speaking quietly until Shippo or whoever was first, dozed off. Then they would get up and walk away a bit to give their slumbering companions some privacy.  
  
Kagome continously glanced over to Inuyasha, keeping steady eye contact with him. She wanted nothing more than to take him there, but Sango and Miroku were busy talking about the latest rumor.  
  
Kagome could careless at the moment. Her every thought was set on Inuyasha and she prayed that he was the same.  
  
She didn't know how right she was.  
  
All day he'd been thinking of what Miroku and Sango had said. He knew the facts just as much as any other demon, but it was different when they were spoken aloud. That reminded him that if Kagome decided not to sleep with him or put it off too long, she wouldn't be his mate.   
  
And how he wanted that.  
  
He wanted to know that no matter what, thick or thin, they were each others. He knew already that he was hers, he could feel her strong gaze all day. But was she his? She'd confessed that she wanted him to mark her, that it was worth it. And she had clearly been just as ready as he...so why was everyone so against them being together? Why was it everyone's business what they did??  
  
Inuyasha didn't realize he was now glaring at the flames before him. Kagome had watched his expression fall from blank to angry. She wondered if it was she who had done so. If she could just get him alone. She rose up and stretched.   
  
"I'm going to bed," she announced to the two bickering before her. Sango nodded. "I'll join you." Kagome had figured as much and the two walked off.  
  
Miroku glanced over to Inuyasha and scooted closer.  
  
"I'll keep Sango occupied."  
  
Inuyasha looked to his friend and frowned.  
  
The monk simply smiled. "I'll ask her to go for a walk and you two go back to the hot spring." This was Miroku's way of apologizing for interrupting the two on now two different occasions. Inuyasha nodded and watched the monk get up and walk over to Sango.  
  
'This is it.' Inuyasha smiled as he awaited Kagome. She'd come over to him, he knew she would. She always did when Miroku and Sango wandered off. It was as if she didn't like being alone. Inuyasha didn't mind that small insecurity at all...  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome watched Sango walked off with the flirting monk. 'They're so cute...perfect for each other.'   
  
She looked up to Inuyasha who was still staring at the fire. This was her only chance and she knew it. So she quietly walked about the shadows and was soon behind him.  
  
She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, grinning as she nipped at his ears.   
  
"Hello."  
  
She nuzzled his neck at his welcoming tone. "Hello," she whispered, holding him tight. "There's a hot spring nearby...I'm sure you need a bath."  
  
Inuyasha turned and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into his lap. She giggled brightly. The fire's glow illuminated her face and made her more beautiful than ever. "I take it that your not mad at me?" she asked sweetly, tracing his face with her index finger lightly.   
  
Inuyasha watched her with a pleased smirk, leaning into her light caress.   
  
"My back just hurt."  
  
Kagome giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her like a child.   
  
"I'm sorry. You know, a hot spring could do wonders for your back."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "That so?"  
  
Kagome nodded, pulling him down to kiss her. "Let's go," she mumbled against his soft lips.  
  
Inuyasha took no time. In a few fast steps, the two were at the edge of the water, staring intently at one another.   
  
This was it. This was the night every little obstacle they'd come in contact with, every hurdle they'd ever leapt over was now nothing but in the past. It was all over. It was time to start loving one another without any insecurities or doubts.  
  
Inuyasha drew back from Kagome's powerful kiss and smirked. "Ready?"  
  
She gave him a small nod and the two began to undress one another. Kagome smiled to herself.   
  
"I've never been more ready."  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Still unsure whether I'm comfortable with this chappie...hmm. Yes, I know...there was no lemon in this chappie so I'm sure you guessed it...there will be the long awaited one in the next chapter. I will write it after I finish posting this and upload it tomorrow afternoon, scouts honor!!


	6. Taking Innocence

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't earn anything = nothing but the satisfaction of recieving reviews  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, or in other words, sex. If you don't agree to reading such things, then click back to Inuyasha and look up another story. (Just covering my butt ya'll)  
  
A/n: Hello, me here! It's been awhile seen I updated and I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to rewrite this stupid chapter a million times before I found a version I was satisfied with. I only read through it once, so if there are spelling or grammar errors, my bad is all I can say. Here it is...  
  
Undiscovered Chapter Six: Taking Innocence  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
It was dark.  
  
Nearly pitch black in fact, but neither cared. All they needed to do was feel.  
  
Their shadows danced across the surrounding trees and rippling waters from the nearby fire. Both, who were rather occupied with one another's clothing, did not seem to notice the lack of lighting. They didn't notice a thing except the other.  
  
Kagome glanced up to her half demon and smiled sweetly. She unbuttoned her skirt and let it pool at her feet, along with her blouse and socks. She stood before him, barely clothed. His eyes were not searching her body or staring at other body parts other than her eyes. They stayed focused upon her for quite some time.  
  
Kagome no longer felt so fearful under such a strong gaze. It seemed more calming than anything now. She wanted nothing more than to swim about his eyes for eternity if she could have it so. However, nature was not so patient. The tempretures were gradually dropping and Kagome could feel goosebumps arising on her skin.  
  
Inuyasha was near nakedness himself. All he needed to remove was the lower part of his clothing and he wondered why he suddenly felt so nervous, when just twelve hours earlier she'd seen him, practically studied him.  
  
"Inuyasha," came her soft voice.  
  
He looked up from untying his sash, his eyes more golden than ever as the fire's glow snuck through the trees and highlighted them.  
  
Kagome's lower lip quivered slightly and she bit it to stop. "I'm kind of cold."  
  
Inuyasha could only smirk as he let the remainder of his clothing fall to the ground. He took her delicate hands and led her to the warmth of the natural pool. They could see the rising steam dance from the water into the chilly air. It was very inviting and Inuyasha had already taken up the invintation. He stood knee deep and turned back to her, the shadows still concealing his nudity from her eyes.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder, insuring that they were alone.  
  
Miroku, she knew, would not dare interupt them any longer and hopefully he'd preoccupy Sango some way.  
  
The shivering girl slowly slid her bra strap off and released her lover's hand momentarily to unclasp it before stripping of her panties as well. Happy that the night was around them to help her modesty, she stepped into the water with him and followed him to the nearest rock where Sango and Kagome had been sitting when Miroku had decided to grace them with his presence.  
  
Inuyasha sat against it and Kagome, nervous of where she should sit, just stood there before him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with one of his smart ass looks and just shook his head. "Sit down, Kagome."  
  
She nodded and sat down beside him, realizing that once facing the hot springs' beach, the fire light could catch her. She quickly crossed her arms over her bare chest and looked away from Inuyasha. She knew that after what had happened this morning that she shouldn't be so modest, but what else was she supposed to do? Just sit there with her chest bare to the world?  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She turned to him, her conflicting thoughts quickly interrupted. "Yes?"  
  
He turned her to face him, and her heart skipped a beat. Was this the moment it all began? She had been so sure of herself back at camp and now she was fearful of what to do. Yes, at Kaede's it had been wonderful and he'd made her think so many things that she'd only imagined when far from his era, back in her bedroom. Now he was before, acting out every action as she had imagined it and she wasn't acting the way she had written her imaginary role.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
Kagome mentally groaned. 'I knew that was coming.'  
  
She tilted her head against his rough palm and smiled. "I said I was didn't I? Have I ever gone back on my word?"  
  
Inuyasha's smile made her heart expand further than its limits. It was so gentle, so endearing. It was honest and true and everything Kagome ever wanted to see from him. She couldn't help but kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward, recieving her kiss for all his worth. He'd been dreaming of this all day, wishing that she'd make a move and now she did so boldly.  
  
He wasn't the type to be taken though, so quickly he took control.  
  
His tongue soon pushed back and in a short fight, the two battled for dominance over the hungry kiss. Kagome couldn't keep up with his heated passion and soon let him take over.  
  
Kagome's breathing quickened soon and she was suffocating underneath his powerful kiss. Her brain was far too jumbled by the sudden rush of adrenaline to think of breathing correctly when kissing and she had to break away.  
  
It left Inuyasha wide eyed and his mouth gaping open as a question tried to push forth.  
  
Kagome smiled reassuringly and placed a hand to her chest, breathing quickly in. "I can't believe you did that!" she gasped, pushing her hair bangs back with her free hand.  
  
Inuyasha's questioning expression did not faulter.  
  
"You...you took my breath away," she giggled.  
  
He looked up from underneath his silver bangs and grinned. Kagome knew that the comment had boosted his ego drastically, but she didn't mind. She'd spoken the truth and hoped that he knew her sincerity. She grabbed the back of neck and brought him forward.  
  
With the sudden resistance of doubt gone for good, the two clashed once again. Energy was flowing through them at a dramatic speed and neither could stop it. It was a sudden freedom that pushed and pulled at their senses. Kagome, being so new and innocent to these sudden urges, couldn't help but act upon them. She pressed against Inuyasha, lacing her fingers within his hair, amazed at its silky texture.  
  
Inuyasha, who hadn't recieved any pleasure of the sort in such a long time, was having to fight away half of his emotions. He could rip her in half within seconds and it was killing him to keep from doing so.  
  
"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, panting as he slowly sunk his teeth into her healing wounds.  
  
He didn't reply as he lapped at the strong scented liquid. It slowly dribbled from his chin and as he glanced back up to Kagome, she almost saw a flash of red in his eyes. Before she could consider it further, Inuyasha kissed her more hungrily than ever, bringing her to rest in his lap.  
  
Kagome giggled against his mouth as she sat upon his thighs. She knew that he was dying to fulfill his inner needs, it was clearly visible. Well, not visible, but Kagome could feel it so very close to her entrance as she stradled his hips.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried out suddenly.  
  
In her moment of distraction, he had begun to lick his way down into the soft valley between her chest. He could taste the soft tinge of saltiness to her skin as the water's warm tempretures continued to flare their flaming skin. Her hands were now at his shoulders, clenching as his lips wrapped around her dusty rose colored aurole.  
  
Kagome threw her head back as he began to nip at her, half apologizing for the slight twinge of pleasure mixed with the quick snap of pain by softly pecking around her skin. His tongue swiveled about her chest, treating each breast with fair treatment. He continued to bite at her, his primal urges coming forth.  
  
It wasn't by the simple bites either, it was by her strong scent. He couldn't smell her arousal because it was concealed by the water which covered their lower regions. No, the scent she produced when hot. It was sweet and fragrant. It floated about him and held him. He could only imagine what her lower scent was like when she was this excited.  
  
She quivered before him as he grazed his lips across her collerbone, smirking as she pressed her chest against his own, whimpering out his name. He couldn't believe how easily she reacted to him.  
  
"Please," she whispered, begging for anything but teases. Her breasts felt so lonely without his mouth upon them and she wanted nothing more than him to quench this need below the water's surface.  
  
She could swear her read her thoughts exactly.  
  
His hands had traveled between them, slowly snaking its way along her stomach to find a small patch of soft curls. Kagome's eyes shot open as he slowly moved his finger against the slight swell of her clit. His claws slightly pinched her but she couldn't complain. She knew that Inuyasha was obviously about mixing pain with pleasure, so why not enjoy it?  
  
He watched her with hungry eyes as she tossed her head back once more, her lips parted in silent cries. She would never know how beautiful she was. The fire was casting a bright glow across her delicate curves and seemed to glisten by her sweat and the water below. She was still holding back, he could tell. He would be patient until she showed herself to him entirely though. He'd be patient for that.  
  
Not tonight however.  
  
"Inuyasha, please!" she cried out, kissing him roughly as his finger drifted to her lower lips and dipped within, being enveloped into a velvet warmth. She couldn't have been more ready.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, catching her attention by the sudden loss of his hand upon her. "You ready?"  
  
Kagome simply looked at him as if to say, 'What do you think?'  
  
He smirked to her and lifted her up as she held onto his shoulders, awaiting him as he lowered her down.  
  
He missed.  
  
Kagome burst into a fit of nervous giggles at it as Inuyasha looked up to her, still holding her inches from him as her body shook with her sudden outburst. "Amused?" he snapped, his arousal was throbbing bitterly about it's mistake and his mind couldn't really think about anything else.  
  
Kagome shook her head, covering her mouth. "No...no." She laughed again.  
  
"It's just that I may be a virgin," she laughed, "but I at least know where certain things go to make it work right."  
  
Inuyasha was not amused in the least bit as she continued to giggle above him. Before he sat her back down on his lap she squeezed his shoulders and smiled sexily. Inuyasha watched her carefully. She was most definitely up to something.  
  
One of her hands dropped from his shoudler to dip between them and under the water to gently take him. Inuyasha groaned, the grip upon her waist growing incredibly tighter. Kagome smirked and slowly lowered herself out of his grasp.  
  
As she allowed the weight of herself to push him onward, she couldn't help but wince. She couldn't inflict pain upon herself and she knew that if she lowered herself any further, she would rip. It still didn't stop her from hurting. After months of hiking and climbing over rough terrain she was flexible, and an average sized man may have not hurt her so.  
  
But Inuyasha was not sized as average men.  
  
He was clearly half demon and it seemed to be stretching more than her body would allow. Kagome cried out, but not in pleasure. Tears were stinging her eyes as the pain throbbed within her.  
  
Inuyasha was so caught up in the moment, he didn't seem to notice Kagome, crying atop him.  
  
How could he?  
  
Kagome was so tight, so warm that all he could do was feel and try to keep his other emotions down. He could have easily fucked her brains out by now and she wouldn't have known what had happened. However, he knew that she would be nervous so he kept still.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whimpered, her tears running slowly down her cheeks.  
  
He looked up at her tone with worried eyes. She was crying?  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked, staring at her carefully.  
  
She shook her head quickly and looked down to him. "It's just that it's my...my first time and you're, well really big," she explained innocently.  
  
Inuyasha let out a weak laugh, a deep blush creeping across his cheeks and nose. Kagome suddenly realized her choice of words and clamped her hands over her mouth, laughing softly.  
  
"Let's...let's go back on shore, okay?" he suggested between soft laughs. Kagome nodded, not releasing her mouth from her hands. He quickly picked her up, hiding the sudden rush of ecstasy that swarmed him by the soft movement and led her back to the woods.  
  
Inuyasha gathered his haori and laid it out upon the soft sand. He then turned back to his awaiting lover and she looked up from the red material to his amber eyes with a slight shimmer of worry within her eyes. Inuyasha simply held out his hand and Kagome happily took it.  
  
She had never seen him be so gentle before. He acted as if she were glass suddenly and any second she would shatter before him. As he lay above her, holding his weight up upon his hands, she smiled. They were nervous, both. No matter how much 'playing' and 'petting' had occured before, it wouldn't signify what tonight would. After tonight, Kagome would forever be his and he hers. After tonight, there would be no other Hojo's or innocent teenage dates.  
  
Inuyasha was nervous because now he was in control and he was the one who would be hurting her. Either way, she would hurt but only for a bit.  
  
No, this was the night Kagome grew up and accepted that she was no longer a naive fifteen year old.  
  
'Almost sixteen,' she fought back silently.  
  
Inuyasha moved above her, his eyes searching her own. Searching for a sign of doubt or decete, but inside he knew he'd find none. She was pure to him and never would he see any faults about her.  
  
"Kiss me, Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her as she ushered the words, her eyelids slowly dropping. So once again, his kissed her, sweet and long.  
  
Kagome's hands found his hair and entangled her fingers within its thickness, tugging slightly as his lips drifted just above her collarbone to kiss at his bite mark. He licked at it slowly and so very sweetly. Kagome squirmed below him, whimpering his name.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her lips as his name escaped them. It sounded perfect everytime it came from them, no matter how many times she whispered it.  
  
His lips began to travel down her to her chest. There he began to nip and kiss her, causing her to do anything but whimper and quake below him.  
  
She felt a bit useless, just lying beneath him as he continued to please her. She knew that thoughts of comparing herself to another one of his past loves would not be a happy subject to think of while he was doing such wonderful things. She wanted to touch him everywhere, yet her silly fear kept her from doing so.  
  
"Touch me," he commanded.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as he kissed her forehead. He had read her thoughts once more.  
  
As he began to kiss her neck delicately, becoming suddenly very gentle and endearing, Kagome lightly ran her fingertips down his sides, causing him to suddenly start laughing and lurch to one side in an attempt to clamp her fingers down.  
  
Kagome giggled, still totally confused at his sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" she asked, catching his eyes as he regained his composure.  
  
"It kinda tickles," he replied innocently. Kagome slowly experimented this knew found information about her half demon and ran her hands lightly down his sides, before gently tickling him. It was a wonderful way to break the tension between them, that was for sure.  
  
Inuyasha lurched once more from side to side, laughing uncontrolably as Kagome continued to torture him. "Kagome...p-p-please....hehehe...st...stop!!" he gasped, wishing that he had kept his physical amusement hidden.  
  
He fell to his side and clamp her hands between his sides and his arms, stopping the nuisance. He looked up to her in triumph, but lost his breath.  
  
Kagome's hair had fallen over her shoulders in his struggle and her eyes were sparkling the brightest he'd ever seen them. She was the most beautiful woman to him and he knew he would never love another after her.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
It was her turn to loose her breath.  
  
"What?" was all she could reply, forgetting about her trapped hands.  
  
His gaze never fell from her eyes. He wasn't afraid of this, he wouldn't allow it. "You heard me," he replied smartly.  
  
Kagome's shocked frown rose into a wide smile. "You mean it?" she asked quietly, glancing from each eye to make certain this wasn't a dream or fantasy.  
  
"Well if you don't believe me," he began, irritation thick in his voice. Kagome tugged her hands free and grabbed his face. "Shut up," she ordered with a smile. "Did you just tell me to shu-"  
  
Kagome silenced him the best way she could. Her courage had been fired like a bottlerocket at his honest confession. She could do anything now, he loved her...he had admitted it freely without any persuassion at all.  
  
All the shy glances over the months, all the so close, but not quite there encounters and countless talks had come down to four simple words. I...love...you...Kagome.  
  
She would remember those words till the day she died.  
  
Kagome fell upon him as he rolled onto his back, his hands finding her hips and holding her upon him. "I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered against his cheek, tears trailing down her face. Inuyasha hugged her tightly as she continued to kiss his neck and collarbone.  
  
His heart was swelling from both his sudden courage to admit his feelings and hers as well.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her chin up to his lips and brought her to kiss him. It was long and deep. Kagome felt that sudden surge of desire flood her body and by the rise in his skin's tempreture she knew it was the same for him. She felt him roll her onto her back as he bit and lapped at her lips, her chest, her throat, anything he could get his lips upon.  
  
They couldn't stop for the life of them. Even if their touches weren't incrediably dirty, they were burning for one another. Other nights could hold more daring and erotic meetings. As for tonight, they needed one another now without any further interruption or distraction.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her legs open with knee and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's going to be okay," he replied to her fearful eyes. Kagome nodded, holding onto his neck for dear life.  
  
Inuyasha reached between them and positioned himself as his other arm wrapped around her to hold her closer to him. "Don't let go," he whispered. Kagome didn't reply.  
  
He began to slowly enter to liquid warmth and he knew she had been ready for him. God, she was so warm, so wet and so very tight. He shuddered above her as he met her virginal barrier.  
  
Kagome tensed, the slight pain of being stretched spreading from her nether region up. She felt him stop once he found resistance and she knew what was to come. Tensing, she held him ever tighter and whispered, "It's okay."  
  
With those two words, he thrust forward, breaking through her innocence and making her his.  
  
Kagome cried out, crying against the curve of his neck and shoulder. Her eyes were tightly shut as she bit back the pain. The bitter rip had been fast and short, but the memory still remained. She could faintly hear Inuyasha whispering words to her, shh's and soft apologies were somewhere amongst his words, but she was too busy regaining herself. 'You can do this, just take a minute and get used to it.'  
  
After a few minutes though, it was easy to get used to. He filled her easily and she had to admit that she wanted him to just move.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time.  
  
Kagome finally nodded, kissing his cheek gently.  
  
This was his cue to start. So he began to slowly thrust in and out, keeping it a slow and steady rhythm as it slowly began to feel good to Kagome.  
  
It felt more than good.  
  
The pain had long since dulled away and now all she felt was him. She felt how empty she was without him and how full she was with him. Each thrust was faster and each time she felt the heat between increase. Kagome whimpered, leaning against the ground as Inuyasha growled.  
  
She was so tight that he had almost thought it would never work. But Kagome was a strong girl and she was obviously handling it rather well.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped, the first sparks of her orgasm tickling within her.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, it would be hard not to rip her in half when she came. Too late.  
  
Kagome screamed out his name, arching against him and dropping her hands from his neck as she gripped the material below her. Her body trembled with each throb of her orgasm.  
  
Inuyasha trembled with her, but not from the same thing. He was having to remain still through her climax. If he moved, he couldn't stop himself and he didn't want to hurt her...even if she was so wet now, with the way she gripped him.  
  
"Kagome, please keep up with me," he whispered as she reopened her eyes. His voice was thick with need and she could only comply.  
  
He began to move through her once more, faster and harder. Kagome loved it, bucking against him as she soon caught onto his rhythm.  
  
Inuyasha bent forward and bit down upon her throat. Kagome cried out as he continued to violently thrust within her. "Kagome," he groaned. She looked up to him and notice blood upon his lips as he said her name. He looked rather dangerous but her body could care less. She felt him beginning to tense and soon screamed out once again. "Inuyasha!"  
  
He sobbed out his release with a dry cry as she hugged him to her. He continued to thrust as he shot his seed into her, feeling her bucking against him, her body was almost milking every ounce of him and he could only quiver above her.  
  
For minutes the two lay there, panting against one another. Neither could really speak and neither saw a reason to. Inuyasha slid out Kagome with a slick hiss and fell onto his back beside her. Kagome rolled onto her side and curled against him. "Hold me," she weakly sighed. Inuyasha turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her. As she shivered, he lifted her torso up, earning a protesting grunt from the tired human.  
  
As he pulled his haori out from under them, he laid it across them both and looked at her. "Brat," he muttered sleepily. She grinned against his chest, not even bothering to open her eyes. "But you love me."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her closer. He did, he couldn't and wouldn't ever, deny it. He loved this girl and would for eternity. With that final thought and a quick check to make sure she too was asleep, he allowed himself to sleep.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Well, there it was. No, it wasn't terribly raunchy or dirty, but I didn't see their first time as being that way. Maybe after a few more experiences they'll get a little bolder (we'll hafta wait and see) and do 'other' things, but until then...I really hope you liked it. Again, I know it wasn't terribly hot, but it was, like I said before, how I saw it for them. Please, please review...I know you will...right? :P 


	7. Afterthoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't make anything from writing this.  
  
A/n: Hi everyone! Well, another chapter down. I hope you like it. Pretty much a little bit of fluff, nothing heavy. I've been taking longer to update lately and I can't really figure it out...oh well. :P  
  
Undiscovered

Chapter Seven: Afterthoughts  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome was surprised at how early she'd risen. It was almost nine and she was wide awake, wading about in the hot spring. She was silently debating with herself about the night before.  
  
She dipped lower into the warm water and gave out a small sigh. Yards away Inuyasha was still sound asleep, a hand curled upon his chest while the other lay where Kagome had once been sleeping. She stared at him, wondering what he'd say to her this morning.  
  
Kagome hugged her knees to her chest with a scowl. Had she done the right thing? Did he think less of her for what she'd done? After all, she was only fifteen.  
  
Kagome let out a small sigh. She had to consider that in this era, women did marry much earlier than in her time, so perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing. 'How will I tell Mom though?' she asked herself, staring at her reflection below. She didn't look any different. She still looked the same as yesterday. So why did she feel so different?  
  
When she'd woken up, she was very sore, both inside and out. There had been blood smeared against her inner thighs and she knew where it had come from. Her neck was also pretty sore from the two times Inuyasha had bitten her. The warm water was soothing her aching body, but there was still a dull, but bitter throb within her when she stood up.  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
Not all of last night had been bad. In fact, most of the physical pieces had been wonderful. She blushed at the way he'd touched her, the places he'd touched her. She could feel herself yearning for more, begging her mind to allow it. She knew that Inuyasha would want more, but it wasn't like it was a chore or anything.  
  
And the most important thing of the night had been when he said that he loved her. She beamed even brighter, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. 'He loves me.'  
  
"What are you smiling about?" came the voice of her beloved.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, happy to see he'd found his pants. She was still getting used to male anatomy in such a short time.  
  
"You," she replied truthfully, turning away politely as he stripped himself and entered the water. She felt him move behind her and hug her tightly. She lowered her knees, wincing and leaned against him with a smile.  
  
He rested his chin against her shoulder and sighed. But the sigh, Kagome could tell, wasn't one of irritation or boredom, it was happy. Pure happiness and she felt an ounce of pride knowing that she was part of the reason he was so happy.  
  
Little did she know, she was the only reason for this happiness.  
  
Inuyasha felt so full now, so complete. She was his now, not that Holo or whatever that damn human's name was, and most certainly not Kouga's. He smirked at that thought, tightening his grip around Kagome protectively.  
  
"We'd better be getting back soon," whispered Kagome, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. "Do we have to?" he replied childishly.  
  
Kagome laughed at his immaturity. "Yes Inuyasha. They're probably worried sick by now."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I doubt it."  
  
Kagome turned in his arms and frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, uncomfortable under her searching gaze. "Miroku...knew that we needed some time...alone," he replied slowly.  
  
"So he knows what we did?!" gasped Kagome. Inuyasha frowned. "Well not really."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miroku doesn't know? I think he has a pretty good idea, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned as she rose up. She visibly winced and he grabbed her wrist. "You alright, Kagome?"  
  
She nodded, quickly grabbing her clothes. Inuyasha swore he'd never seen someone dress so quickly. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the water and walked up to grab his own clothes. He turned over to Kagome, still shirtless.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel another jolt of pride.  
  
He was so beautiful in her eyes. His creamy skin and tight figure. He was everything a girl could want, long, silky hair with probing eyes. Her sudden anger with him was soon forgotten.  
  
She walked over to him, and kissed him. "I love you," was all she could whisper, staring up to him with loving eyes.  
  
Inuyasha brushed a hand against her cheek and barely smiled. "I love you too, Kagome." Kagome grinned, leaning into his touch. This was just too good...  
  
"Are you two lovebirds up yet?!" came Miroku's voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kagome grinned. "Perfect timing?" she smirked. Inuyasha let out a small 'hmph' and turned to finish dressing.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"So where did you go last night, Kagome?" asked Shippo sweetly.  
  
Kagome blushed, watching Inuyasha's ear twitch. 'He's really got to get a control on that if he's going to eavesdrop so much.'  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha got lost in the woods and I had to go find him," grinned Kagome, glancing to the half demon up ahead. He turned on his heel and glared. "I didn't get lost," he grumbled. "She did."  
  
Sango and Miroku just stared at the two.  
  
Kagome shook her head, scratching Inuyasha's ear affectionately. "It's okay to get lost sometimes, Inuyasha. Don't be ashamed." He watched her walk on ahead, grinning. He looked back to the two before him and they quickly turned away, muttering their own fake excuses for listening.  
  
"How did you get lost?" asked Shippo, following the rest. Inuyasha turned on the small fox with a balled fist. "I just did," he growled. Shippo stood his ground. "Well couldn't you just smell your way back to camp?"  
  
"Would you just mind your own business?" growled Inuyasha through clinched teeth. The defiant little fox stood his ground, well aware of the approaching Kagome. "Well you are half demon!" he replied cooly. Inuyasha pulled his fist back just as the small fox flinched.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
Thud!  
  
Shippo smiled to the small crater with a bit of smugness and walked back to join the others.  
  
"You shouldn't taunt Inuyasha, Shippo. He didn't get much sleep last night," commented Miroku with a sleezy grin.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Miroku, that's enough."  
  
The monk shrugged, his grin turning into an innocent frown. "What? He was lost all night after all!"  
  
Sango just shook her head as the blushing Kagome walked on ahead of them all. "C'mon Inuyasha!" called Sango, glancing over her shoulder to the slowly rising and very angry half demon.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"How much further do we hafta go?" whined Shippo as he followed behind Miroku's heels, keeping a good distance from the still fuming Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked back to Inuyasha as they reached a small bluff above a stream. He looked up to catch her gaze and his glare seemed to soften just a bit.  
  
"How about here? I'm pretty hungry," suggested Sango, looking to the others. They all, except Inuyasha, nodded their agreement.  
  
"I'll get fire wood," offered Miroku.  
  
Sango rose up and turned to Shippo. "Want to help me catch some fish for supper?" The small fox nodded quickly before hungrily accepting a package of Twizzlers from Kagome.  
  
This left them together alone.  
  
Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, who had already perched himself away from the small area. Kagome, after setting up a few things for supper, rose up and walked over to him. She knew that she wouldn't be as easily forgiven as she had been yesterday for making him sit once again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She almost winced at his sharp tone. Yes, he was definitely still angry.  
  
Kagome crouched beside him, hugging her knees to her chest and turned to him, studying his profile as he kept his gaze straight.  
  
"Still mad at me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her with a cocked brow. "Maybe," he replied. Kagome nudged his side with her elbow, then quickly remembered something from the previous night.  
  
She bit her lower lip and turned to him. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Surprise me."  
  
Kagome smirked. "Lie on your back and close your eyes."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew. "Here?....Now?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pushed him down. Let's just say, Inuyasha didn't disobey.  
  
"Close your eyes," she smiled, stradling his hands underneath her knees. Inuyasha gave her a curious look but did as he was told.  
  
"Kagome! No!" he burst out.  
  
In a flash, Kagome had started tickling his sides mercilessly. She laughed at the squirming half demon below, his laughter ringing out amongst the hills. "Ka...Ka...Kagome! St-stop!" he gasped, tossing his head from side to side in a mad attempt to free his hands. Kagome just pushed more of her weight down and continued to tickle him. "Kagome!" he cried out, his face turning red.  
  
"I'm...still....still mad...at...you!" he sputtered out.  
  
Kagome smirked, stopping for a moment to let him catch his breath. She watched him breath in slowly and let out his air while watching her, mostly her hands in particular.  
  
"Not fair," he finally whispered.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I couldn't resist."  
  
She looked over her shoulder to the setting sun, then back to him.  
  
He was staring at her intently, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. She was so pretty when she smiled, especially in the dying sun's light. She was just gorgeous.  
  
As he continued to admire her beauty, she took the chance to bolt up and take off running. Inuyasha, slightly confused, sat there a moment before jumping up himself and charging after her in a childish game of chase.  
  
Kagome laughed brightly as he soon caught up to her and tackled her waist. The two tumbled to a stop with Inuyasha on top, grinning down to her with heavy eyes.  
  
'I love it when he smiles, he's so cute.'  
  
He bent forward and kissed her softly, smirking as she gasped at the sudden change of emotions, from playful to passionate. She kissed back with just as much passion, freeing her hands from his grasp and wrapping them around his neck. 'I love you so much, Inuyasha.'  
  
His thoughts were somewhat similiar...  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Like I said, just a little innocent morning after thingy. It took me awhile and I think I know why...I need reviews! I only got a few for the last chapter and it made me a little sad...::sniffle, sniffle:: But thank you to those who did review it!! It's just that, the more reviews I get (and the sooner) the faster I update! :P


	8. Caught Up In The Moment

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now...  
  
A/n: Hee hee, I got on this morning and saw ten reviews and was all happy! So here is a new chapter. Won't give you any hints except that Kagome's pulling a total 180 on her emotions...  
**Haruka**: Who can argue with a cookie?  
**Rykokitty**: Thank you for your review. You reminded me that I needed to stay true to my plot and not, what's the words, false advertise I guess you could say, about what my story was truly about. I never said though, that Kagome did not 'like' Inuyasha. I just put that she wasn't ready yet to get so intimate with him. I'm sorry you were under the impression she didn't like him. However, I seemed to feel a bit disappointed in myself after reading your review...Sooo, I dedicate this chappie to you, m'dear in thanks for getting me back on track. I'm sorry for the 'let down'...:'(  
  
Undiscovered

Chapter Eight: Caught Up In The Moment

-::-::-::-  
'Why do I do this to myself?'  
  
Kagome stared helplessly up at the bright stars above her. She felt helpless because of the mixed emotions swirling around her, confusing her so badly that she didn't know what to think. She rolled onto her side to the slumbering half demon beside her.  
  
He'd caused this, this sudden strain of emotions. A whirlwind of what to think and not to think.  
  
When Kagome was with Inuyasha, actually speaking with him, she felt so sure of herself, so special. He made her feel unique and powerful and she loved that rush of adrenaline that he could cause with one devious glance. She loved everything about him, but still, when he wasn't talking with her and her thoughts were allowed to roam, she began to feel insecure once again.  
  
Already in the past twenty-four hours, they'd made love twice, and it wasn't like Kagome had protested against it or anything, it was just that she wasn't sure if she was ready to give herself to him everytime he wanted it. 'How much _will_ he want it?'  
  
Kagome frowned at that thought. 'It's not a chore!' She knew that, but even if she loved being with him and the wonderful feelings he could bring out of her with a kiss...she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it all at once.  
  
He was a possesive lover, both of them knew that, and perhaps it was one of the many personality traits of his, that had attracted her to him. But she had just now accepted that they were okay to love each other and practically given up her future for him.  
  
'I love him though...how could I ever imagine loving another guy?'  
  
She was so young though and still had a future ahead of her that would now, forever include Inuyasha. It couldn't help but be a bit of pressure upon her.  
  
For fifty years, Inuyasha had been bound to a tree and obviously he had neither aged nor matured, but he seemed much more ready to spend the rest of his life with her than she. She could never take back what had happened between them and she would never dream of doing so, it was just that she needed some space for a bit.  
  
She was still in high school, and more than half the girls her age were not even considering marriage unless it be to the latest movie star or pop singer. They weren't meeting the love of their life nor making love. They're main concerns were shopping, gossip and catching the cutest boy's attention.  
  
Kagome continued to watch her dreamy lover with a soft smile, even while her inner self was curled into a small ball, thinking aloud about the problem at hand.  
  
There was a reason why girls her age did not find such boys as Inuyasha...he was half demon, he was from another era and he wasn't the easiest of people to get along with.  
  
Also, girls her age were not ready for the emotional strain from such a powerful relationship, even if hers were still in the beginning stages...or something like that. Girls her age and any teenager really, including Inuyasha, easily got carried away. They let their emotions run wild and let their bodies do most of the talking.  
  
'So that's it...I got carried away.'  
  
She brought a hand up to throat and felt the two small scabs. To her relief, Inuyasha had not bitten her last time her made love to her. She still kept her promise to be his and without a doubt, still loved him desperately. It was just that she needed some time to think.  
  
'I'll tell them in the morning,' coaxed her body, trying to pull her into sleep.  
  
So with a small kiss to Inuyasha's lips, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"What do you mean, leave?" sniffled Shippo, sitting pleasantly upon Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome smiled down to him as a mother would. "I'm just going home for a few days to make sure everyone's okay. I miss my family." She missed them of course, but she knew the true reason for her leaving.  
  
She looked up Inuyasha with a small sigh and turned to gather her things.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku caught the pleading look from Kagome and turned to one another for a silent agreement.  
  
"Maybe someone should walk Kagome to the well?" suggested Sango brightly, rising up with Miroku. The monk sighed. "I have to go get some water from the stream or I would." He patted Kagome's shoulder and walked past her. Sango sighed. "Well someone has to cook breakfast...Inuyasha, why don't you walk Kagome since we're all busy?"  
  
He looked over her shoulder for a brief moment and rose up without a word. He walked to Kagome and simply ordered, "C'mon."  
  
Kagome looked back to Sango and she only shrugged, not understanding what his cool tone meant either.  
  
Kagome obidiently followed just a step behind him, and once out of sight from the others grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked quietly, studying his eyes. 'He's acting as if I'm leaving him for forever.'  
  
He looked down to her from behind silver bangs. His eyes seemed a bit hazy, as if he were trying to conceal something. "Why are you leaving...really?" he finally replied. Kagome sighed, glancing to his hand within hers then back to his still steady gaze.  
  
"The real reason?" she asked. He only nodded.  
  
"I need to think, that's all." She looked up to him and placed a bright grin upon her lips. "It won't be long and it's nothing bad...I just need to sort somethings out, okay?" His silence made her uncomfortable. Inuyasha being silent was nearly an oxymoron in Kagome's view.  
  
He, instead of speaking, led her to the well. They didn't speak as Kagome sat upon the wooden lip of the well, staring at him with a sad frown. "What's wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder with a strong grip.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want her to leave him depressed and worried. He would explain everything to her once she returned. He mentally grinned as an idea hit him.  
  
"You're off to see Hoto aren't you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief. After everything they'd done, he was worried about her running off with Hojo?  
  
"Inuyasha! How dare you think that after all we've done! I'm going to do just as I said and by the way...it's Hojo, not Hoto!" With that she steadied herself on her palms and gave him one last angry scowl. "I said I'd be back in a few days, so I hope not to see you until then!" she spat bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't conceal the smile from his lips as she slipped down.  
  
He was definitely concerned about her sudden need to leave, and was curious if she were having second thoughts about what had happened...but why would she? She acted so...ready when they were together. Yes, she was still nervous at times, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.  
  
This was why he had Kagome around, she didn't let him think too much into things. With her gone, he knew that any little detail he would nit-pick until there was nothing left to analyze.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Sango once he re-entered their small camp nearly half an hour later.  
  
He was glaring at the ground and didn't even hear Sango, as he was too caught up in his thoughts. He strutted over to his small perch above the stream and plopped down, silencing everyone's pestering questions.  
  
Miroku looked to Sango and she, once again, shrugged. "I guess it had to do with Kagome's leaving?"  
  
Miroku nodded, looking at his brooding companion. "Something like that...oh well, guess we can only pray for Kagome to get back soon?" Sango nodded, looking over to the coloring fox. "Yes, his mood won't be the most of pleasant ones, that's for sure."  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome pulled herself from the well and walked up to her house, breathing in the familiar scents around her. 'How dare he? Hojo?! Inuyasha, you idiot!'  
  
The cool evening air bit at her skin and cooled her temper. She would worry about him later, she was hungry and needed to speak with her mother.  
  
She was home and for now, that was all she would be concerned with.  
  
She always loved coming home after a long time, it made her appreciate it more.  
  
"Mom!" she called, looking about he home. "Yes?" came her mother's gentle voice.  
  
Kagome chased the sound up to Sota's room. She grinned to the two as Sota tried to tell his mother about some video game before him. Her mother glanced up to her with a look that said, 'I have no clue what he's telling me.'  
  
Kagome just watched them, her heart warming. It was nice, the way her family could bring her instant peace. She sighed, watching her mother rise up and pat her little brother upon his head. "I'll play later, okay? I've got to make Kagome dinner."  
  
Sota looked up and grinned. "Oh, hi Kagome, back again?" She nodded before following her mother into the kitchen.  
  
For quite some time her mother was silent. She rarely asked Kagome what she'd been up to while in the past. It was just as Sota's video games, she didn't seem to understand. 'But she does understand relationships,' thought Kagome with a soft smile.  
  
Her mother turned to face her and smiled at her daughter. "I hope you want something with chicken...Grandpa's out shopping right now, but who know's when he'll finally get back here." Kagome laughed gently before sitting down with her mother at the table.  
  
Kagome squeezed her hands together before looking up to her mother. "Something wrong, Kagome?"  
  
The young girl nodded. "We need to talk, Mom."  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Told you she flipped on us. Now, she doesn't suddenly hate Inuyasha or anything, she still loves him, it's just that she's unsure about all these new emotions and such...if anyone was confused or something. Well, the second genre in this story is drama, so without it, it would be nothing but fluff n' such. So I decided to throw this in there. I'll give ya a lil preview for the next chappie...Inuyasha recieves a visit from 'somebody'...hee hee, r/r please! :P


	9. The Girl Is Mine

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, own nothing...make the same...::sigh::  
  
A/n: Me again of course. Well, I had written this earlier this afternoon, but got on and saw four more reviews from the previous six and had to re-write it. I don't know why, I just wasn't satisfied with the previous attempt and be glad that I was. Thank you all who've reviewed, it's my inspiration...well, that and some music, but ya'll are pretty much like 85% of my inspiration...so yeah, :P  
  
Undiscovered Chapter Nine: The Girl Is Mine  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Inuyasha stared out, beyond the tree from which he perched. His eyes darted back and forth from the shadows amongst the nearby forest. Something, actually, someone was out there, watching him as he watched them.  
  
It was hard to catch their scent with the rain pounding around him, so he could only wait until they decided to make a stupid mistake and let their identity slip or go away. All he could do was glare at the figure amongst the shadows, wondering who it could be.  
  
Below him, the others were sound asleep. It wasn't late or anything, nearly nine, but they had walked a long ways without Kagome. Inuyasha didn't feel like sitting around a fire all day while Kagome was off on a mini vacation.  
  
Besides, Miroku's little comments were getting annoying and instead of beating him to a bloody pulp, Inuyasha had suggested they get a head start on their walk and get the jewel shard before Kagome returned.  
  
All day long, Shippo had complained and begged Sango and Miroku to carry him. Without Kagome to spoil him, he was becoming a real pain in the butt.  
  
"Who is that?" muttered Inuyasha, his distracting thoughts suddenly interrupted as the figure across the field continued to stalk them. 'It can't be Naraku, he'd have made his move by now...no, this is someone that knows me on a different level than Naraku.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked down with an angry glare. It was Sango's soft voice that had called him. "What?" he snapped.  
  
She looked across the field to the exact spot the mystery person sat. "Who is that? They've been there all day."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking back to the woods before glancing to Sango. "I'm not sure. I'm waiting for them though."  
  
Sango sighed, rising up to sit. "I can't sleep, knowing that some stranger's watching me."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them."  
  
Sango grinned, crawling back under her covers. "Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha pretended not to hear and continued to study his target.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"I've found someone."  
  
Kagome's mother smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling in excitement for her daughter. "Oh that's wonderful, dear! When?" Kagome gave her a half smile, looking up to see her grandfather enter. "Hello Kagome, back for a bit?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes Grandpa, just for a bit."  
  
He gave her a small peck upon her head and called to Sota for him to put away the groceries. The young boy obidiently came down stairs and spoke with his grandfather while Kagome looked to her mother for help.  
  
"Could you two give us some privacy?" asked her mother with a stern, but polite tone. The two males nodded and headed outside to enjoy the nice evening.  
  
The mother/daughter duo sat there a moment as Kagome decided whether to tell her mother the truth or not.  
  
'You have to, if she doesn't know all the facts then she can't help you.'  
  
She looked up and smiled. "I know this sounds crazy, but I met him while I was away, you know, looking for the Shikon Jewel shards?"  
  
Her mother nodded, the hazy glaze not crossing her eyes for once. Kagome was very grateful.  
  
"And he's...well he's not prince charming in any way, but he is a nice guy."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Well you like him right?"  
  
Kagome nodded, almost laughing at her mother's understatement. "Yes, I...I love him, Mom," she then added quickly, "You believe me right?" Kagome sat there nervous, but ready for her mother to lecture her about being too young to love.  
  
Her mother frowned. "Of course I do. If you say you love him, then it must be true right?...Does he love you?"  
  
Kagome nodded, the smile breaking forth and causing her to blush. "Yes."  
  
Her mother smiled, affectionately pinching her daughter's cheek. "Oh you do love him." She let out a small sigh, her eyes becoming glossy with flooding memories. "I looked the same when I realized I loved your father...I felt so happy and blushed at the mere mention of his name. You look the same now."  
  
Kagome giggled girlishly, knowing why so many girls giggled brightly when talking of their boyfriends. 'This is deeper than some high school fling, though.'  
  
"Well, what's his name?" asked her mother, a higher pitch, one similiar to a sixteen year old girl's voice, emitting from her lips.  
  
Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha."  
  
Her mother's smile faultered a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" burst forth Sota, coming in from the back. "That guy that saved me awhile ago?!" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Sota!" yelled Kagome and her mother in unison.  
  
He frowned. "Don't yell at me! Grandpa told me to listen!"  
  
Kagome's mother got up and walked around the corner to find the old man behind Sota, staring innocently at her. "Wh-what? Where am I?"  
  
After a few moments of loud banter from the three, Kagome's mother resumed her soft smile and sat back down.  
  
"So it's that boy, Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, her blush falling across her face again. "Yes."  
  
Her mother let out a small sigh, studying her hands a moment then turning back to Kagome. "He's not human, is he?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No...he's half, uh-"  
  
"Demon," finished Sota, peeking in once again.  
  
"Sota! Out!"  
  
He let out a sad sigh and went back outside to help his grandfather.  
  
"Demon?" asked her mother, turning back to Kagome.  
  
She could only nod.  
  
Her mother sat there a moment, wondering what on earth to do. Her daughter was in love with a boy from the past who was half human, half demon...what was a mother to do? Or say even?  
  
"But he's not mean...well, he's got a temper but deep down inside, he's such a sweetie. He only let's it show when he's around me...he's got a sensitive side, you could say, that he rarely shows...but when he does, you have to listen real close or he'll stop. He's not dangerous at all, if anything, he's the safest guy I could ever imagine being with."  
  
Kagome was relieved to see her mother smile once again. There was a bit of fakeness to the smile, but most of it was sincere, or at least Kagome hoped.  
  
"If he's really as nice as you say, and you really do love him, I can't stand in your way."  
  
Kagome grinned. She was glad her mother approved, but she hadn't come here for her approval. She'd come here for help.  
  
"I'm glad you say that, because I really do love him. So much," confessed Kagome, glad that her mother was the first to hear such words.  
  
Her mother seemed be as equally happy.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Mom? About you and Dad?"  
  
Her mother nodded.  
  
"When did you know...that you were ready to...ya know."  
  
Her mother sighed, folding her arms. "Well, I guess it was when we were sure that we were in love. I wasn't ready at first, but your father waited three years. I'm glad I waited, if I hadn't, then I may have lost your father or hurt myself emotionally."  
  
Kagome groaned mentally. She should have spoken with her mother ages ago about Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. 'I can't tell her yet...she's just know heard about Inuyasha and me...all this in one day may be too much.'  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "You and Inuyasha haven't yet...have you?"  
  
Kagome cringed underneath such a powerful, yet gentle gaze. This was her oppritunity to tell her, to let her know all her insecurities and fears. That she wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing or not.  
  
Instead she lied.  
  
"No, of course not! I was just wondering, that if it ever came up, when would be the right time."  
  
Her mother's suspicious stare did not fall, but she did smile. "You'll know when it's the right time."  
  
Kagome nodded, her thoughts drifting off to Inuyasha once again. She missed him, even if she had left to have some time alone, she already missed him and felt that she desperately needed to talk to him about this. She needed to be honest with him for once.  
  
"So," her mother grinned, rising up, "when do I get to meet him?"  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged. "Meet him?"  
  
Her mother nodded quickly, pulling out a pot for supper. "Yes honey. Sota's met him already and if you love him, I want to meet him. He sounds like a wonderful boy."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, glancing outside to find Sota and her grandfather leaning against the open window.  
  
"You can come in now," muttered her mother without even glancing to the window.  
  
Kagome giggled as the two came inside, red faced with guilt and large puppy dog eyes. "Go set the table for dinner, Sota. We need to talk about you eavesdropping after dinner." She turned to Grandpa and glared. "And you are worse than he is..."  
  
Kagome tip-toed up to her room, escaping the sharp punishments from her mother and the whining protests from Sota and Grandpa.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
'Whoever that is, they're really pissing me off.'  
  
Inuyasha glared as the figure moved once again. Below him, everyone was finally waking up. They all seemed to be in cheerful moods and he was anything but that. The lack of sleep, plus Kagome leaving and now this idiot across the field...let's just say he wasn't going to be any fun for the others.  
  
He dropped down and glared to the others.  
  
"Can we get out of here? We're almost there."  
  
He suddenly turned on Shippo with a snarl. "And if I hear you ask anyone, one time if they'll carry you, I'll hurt you so bad someone will HAVE to carry you!"  
  
Shippo quivered, watching the fuming half demon walk away and up to Miroku.  
  
"I'm serious, Miroku. Don't you dare carry him, he's big enough to make it on his own."  
  
He glared to Sango and she glanced away, not particularly ready to fight with him. "Kagome had better get back soon," she whispered, glancing to Miroku. He chuckled. "We can only pray."  
  
"I heard that!" spat Inuyasha as he waited for them to hurry up.  
  
He looked up suddenly as the figure stepped out from their cover. Inuyasha's face cringed at the scent, hating it with every fiber of his being. He hated him...his confident strut and cocky smirk. Everything about him made Inuyasha's skin crawl with hate.  
  
Kouga.  
  
And behind him came his two faithful lackeys, looking nervously at the already angry half demon ahead of them.  
  
"Inuyasha," greeted Kouga, his tone somewhat cheery. It made Inuyasha's curiousity perk.  
  
"What do you want, Kouga?" he snapped, sneering bitterly at his rival.  
  
Kouga placed his hands on his hips, looking around the half demon. "I heard you were looking for a Shikon Jewel shard...just north of here?"  
  
One of Inuyasha's ebony eyebrows rose. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
Kouga shrugged, his cocky grin never falling. "Oh nothing, just that you don't need to bother. I already got it."  
  
Inuyasha growled, his fangs showing with resentment.  
  
"Knock it off mut. You're dealing with a real demon here," smirked Kouga, walking past Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's growl did quiet down, but his glare never faultered.  
  
"I didn't come here to talk with you anyways," stated Kouga, marching up to Sango and Miroku. "I'm here to talk to my Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha charged him, bearing down upon Kouga. "She's mine Kouga, and you know damn well that she is."  
  
Kouga laughed. "That so? How come I don't see her anywhere? Were she mine, she'd be with me always, I can guarantee you that."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Ask them, she's mine."  
  
Kouga turned to Miroku and Sango. They would of course agree with Inuyasha, so it was no point in asking them. He snorted. "I can smell her all over you, I'll give you that."  
  
Inuyasha's glare softened as he smirked. "Of course you can. She's my mate now, so you'd better back off."  
  
Kouga chuckled. "Your mate? I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Fine. You'll be sorry when I prove you wrong."  
  
Kouga repeated Inuyasha's action and rose his brow in the small hint of a challenge. "And how will you prove it? I don't see her, or smell her scent, besides the near day old one on you...probably from her clothes or something...," he sighed, "but I'll humor you, half breed, if you insist. You bring her here, get her to admit it freely that she's yours and I'll back off."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You'll regret ever saying that."  
  
Kouga shrugged. There was no way that dim witted idiot before him could have ever convinced his Kagome of beoming their mate.  
With that satisfying thought, he plopped down beside Sango and began rummaging through her food. She stared at him in shock as Inuyasha turned on him. "What do you think your doing?" spat Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Me?! What are you doing? Shouldn't you have run off already?!"  
  
Kouga shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for you to prove it to me that Kagome's really yours."  
  
Sango rose up, walking over to Miroku. "I always thought he was a bit more mature than Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku shrugged as Inuyasha began to roar insults at the squatter, which in turn caused Kouga to spat off even better comebacks. "It doesn't seem to be the case when it comes to Kagome." Sango shook her head hopelessly, folding her arms across her chest. "And what about that jewel shard?" she questioned.  
  
Miroku frowned. "Kouga."  
  
The two stopped growling and cursing to turn to the monk. "Yeah?" he replied hotly.  
  
"What are you doing with that jewel shard? You don't need it, do you?  
  
Kouga laughed. "As if it's any of your business," he turned to Inuyasha and shoved his shoulder. "But I was actually planning on bargaining with Kagome for it."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his collar. "What do you mean, _bargaining_, for it?" he growled. Kouga shoved him away once more. "Don't touch me mut...you'll find out soon enough." He grinned. "Now run along and fetch her for me."  
  
Inuyasha growled, flashing his claws threateningly.  
  
Miroku ran infront of him. "Just go get her. The sooner you prove she's yours, the sooner he'll be out of your life for good."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, but gave Kouga one last glare before taking off in the direction of the well.  
  
Miroku let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
'I just hope he brings Kagome back soon,' he glanced to the now eating Kouga as the remaining two of his pack sat down beside him. 'I don't know how long we can put up with them.' He glanced to Sango who was already biting her tongue to keep back her temper. Shippo was behind her leg, staring at them with bitter gaze.  
  
'Hurry up, Inuyasha.'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: Well? Not must angst in that chappie, mostly Kagome and her mom then Inuyasha and Kouga. Sorry if Kouga was out of character or anything...I don't think I did his personality justice in this, but oh well. I hope ya'll like this, it's 11:13 and I only read through it once, so if there are any errors in spelling or grammar, sorry. I'll update ASAP, so review, review, review! You guys have been awesome about it, please keep it up! :P 


	10. Without Trust

Disclaimer: I earn, own nothing.  
  
A/n: ...School started this Monday (as you can tell by my lack of updating)...yuck. So, the updates may be a little bit longer than usual, or not. I don't know, we'll just have to see how it goes. Anyways, this chapter is kinda angsty, drama, and all that good stuff, so I hope you like it. Oh, just a few reviews to comment on...  
  
To **SonofZhon**: Thank you so much, that was a very big compliment and I loved it! Thank you, thank you!  
  
To **Jun**: Yes, she most likely did (I haven't seen all the Inuyasha episodes available)...but in this story, uh, she didn't...okay? ;-D  
  
And last but most certainly not least, to **Iggy Lovechild**: Wow...what can I say to a review like that? I'm so glad I've done that for you with this story. I hope I don't let you down...I really appreciate such a great review, thanks again!

Undiscovered Chapter Ten: Without Trust...  
  
"Where the hell is she?" growled Inuyasha, staring at the well.  
  
He breathed heavily, his eyes blazing with intensity as he looked over his shoulder to insure Kouga had not followed him.  
  
'Damn bastard...how dare he show up now? He has perfect timing, that's for sure.'  
  
This thought and many others similiar had been pretty much all that Inuyasha had been thinking on his run to the well. It had taken him nearly half a day, but he'd made it. His eyes scanned the small wooden square, wondering if Kagome had come back and in his haste, had passed her.  
  
"No," he answered aloud, gripping the wood as he leaned forward, staring down into the dark passage. 'I would have smelled her scent easily.'  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't in the best of moods for a romp through Kagome's time and he definitely did not want to go searching for her amongst the crowds in her city.  
  
'It's not like Miroku can't handle Kouga for a few hours anyway.'  
  
He smirked at the thought. He could only imagine what was happening.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down to a small beetle beside him and glared as it dare to crawl upon his clothes. He quickly flicked the nasty insect away and resettled himself beside the well as he tried to come up with something to do.  
  
'Sleep would be nice,' commented the little voice within him. With a soft shrug, he agreed and tilted his head against the well's frame before dozing off.

Kagome grinned, looking up to the bright afternoon sun. It was a wonderful feeling, whatever it may be, that was coursing through her. She was free, well not completely, but nearly there, of guilt. She'd decided to wait until her mother met and knew Inuyasha before breaking the news to her about her sleeping with him, without protection at that.  
  
Kagome visibly shuddered, trying to push the troubling thoughts away for a bit.  
  
She could wait a bit longer...just a bit. She needed to have a decent conversation with him...one without hurried kisses and insistant touches. No, they needed to sit and just talk.  
  
It wouldn't be easy, that was for sure. Inuyasha rarely allowed her to have a decent conversation without some type of distraction. She could count on just one hand the few times he'd been serious with her about things other than sex.  
  
Kagome headed inside her house, announcing her arrival as always.  
  
"In here, dear!" came her mother's voice.  
  
Kagome headed into the kitchen and carelessly placed her books upon the table. She didn't even know if she were going to stay for supper. She was in a bit of a hurry to get to Inuyasha, she'd been missing him all day. He'd eaten up her thoughts through Geometry and into Chemistry. There was no way she could pass any tests on the subjects...she couldn't even remember her homework.  
  
"How long till dinner?" she asked quickly, sorting through the notebooks before her, wondering what was neccessary to study and what wasn't.  
  
'I can always take a few to study after I talk to Inuyasha.'  
  
"Did I buy you that?"  
  
Kagome frowned at her mother's remark then look down at the dark blue jacket hastily slung over her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, shrugging the material away. "No, it's Hojo's. He insisted that I take it with me if I got chilly...you know, my horrible immune system."  
  
Kagome's mother simply nodded and handed her daughter a sandwich. "I can tell you're in a hurry."  
  
Kagome grinned sweetly to her mother and rushed upstairs to pack.  
  
Kagome munched greedily upon the bread as she entered the shrine, happy to have only run into her mother. Sota would have only stalled her and Grandpa would have tried to add something else for her to do before retreating away once again.  
  
Kagome slapped her hands together to rid them of any crumbs and gave the well a small smile. She'd always think fondly of the place, no matter whatever happened between her and Inuyasha. She'd had some of the best times of her life in the Feudal Era and she wasn't about to deny it.  
  
With those warming thoughts, she climbed down.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing. 'That's Kagome's scent...but not just hers...'  
  
"Hi," she whispered, slinging one long leg over the side and delicately stepping down onto the cool grass.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to her with a glare. That was a male scent on her...human too. "Where have you been?" he burst out suddenly, his simmering temper now boiling over.  
  
Kagome frowned in bewilderment. Where had she been? Was he that ignorant?  
  
"Uh home, Inuyasha. Did you even listen when I told you?" she snapped, placing her hands upon her hips.  
  
Inuyasha rose up, his body protesting to rest a bit more after his sudden run, but ignored it. The scent was familiar...  
  
"You were with Hobo weren't you? His scent is all over you!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at her chest.  
  
Kagome slammed her backpack onto the ground and staring him equally in the eye. His glares may be intimidating to others, but at times like these, to her they were pathetic.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look at my neck!" she spat, lifting away her hair to motion towards the rosey red marks upon her creamy skin.  
  
A wave of desire engulfed Inuyasha at the site of her smooth skin. He hadn't seen her in nearly three days...but then the disgusting scent of Hojo hit his nostrils and the sudden emotion was erased.  
  
"This means I'm yours! I know it, you should know it of all people!" she cried out, her eyes stinging with frustrated tears. She was so sick of this. When would he accept that they were together now? He acted like she were still free and unattached. 'To be honest, I always saw myself as attached to him anyways,' admitted Kagome.  
  
"I know damn well what it means!" growled Inuyasha, lowering his pointing finger. "But how do you explain that idiot's scent all over you?!"  
  
Kagome's fury stilled for a moment, before she looked up. 'His jacket...no wonder he smells him all over me.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wore his jacket home. Nothing happened, okay?" she explained the calmest way she could.  
  
The half demon before her eyed her suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.  
  
Kagome didn't like his silence...it was as if he were buying a lie.  
  
"If nothing happened, how did you end up with his jacket?" asked Inuyasha, cocking a fine eyebrow upwards. Kagome let out an irritated cry. "Inuyasha!! I just can't believe you!" she exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"After...after I slept with you...twice! And...and I told you that I loved you and let you bite me!! I'll have these damn scars for the rest of my life, but I did it so everybody would know...know that I was yours! And with Kikyo always coming up and stealing you away...I always forgave you...," she glanced away as the tears fell freely from her heated cheeks. She'd been missing him so much and this whole time he'd been debating on whether or not she was fooling around with a guy that he couldn't even remember the name of.  
  
"I never, ever doubted that you loved me...that you would be loyal to me," she continued, her eyes shimmering brightly amongst the periwinkle skies.  
  
"Kagome," he began but she held up a hand of warning.  
  
"I'm going back to camp, Inuyasha. Until you're ready to accept the fact that I love you and ONLY you, I'll be with the others. Please don't bother me until then."  
  
Inuyasha watched her gather bag and walk away, the only sound about him the soft sniffles from her and the steadily increasing winds. He sniffed the air...it would rain again.  
  
He'd messed up, he clearly knew that...but what was he supposed to think? She leaves all of the sudden for three whole days and then shows up with some guy's scent all over her! Inuyasha was no fool and he knew every trick in the book, or at least he prided himself in believing so.  
  
'But she was so upset...like she was tired of me.'  
  
He glanced back to her to see her walking across another hill. The soft tinge of salt was in the air's aroma, so she was obviously still crying. All he could do was follow her back to camp...then it hit him.  
  
"Kouga," he growled under his breath.  
  
He was still waiting back at camp for Inuyasha to prove that Kagome was him. And, since she was clearly upset with him, she would say she wasn't Inuyasha's mate just to spite him. He frowned until his brow began to throb. He looked up to the diminishing spot that was his Kagome.  
  
In a sudden leap, he took off after her. Without loosing a breath, he caught up with her.  
  
She was still crying as he had suspected.  
  
Kagome didn't bother looking up to him as she continued to trek towards Sango and Miroku. She'd brought back some candy for little Shippo and wanted to get it to him before it melted all over her notebooks and clothes, plus she needed to get away from Inuyasha until her anger cooled.  
  
She watched Inuyasha's bare feet fall into step with her own. He wasn't even panting after his quick sprint. 'He's so strong.'  
  
She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. She was still terribly angry with him. If anyone should have trust issues towards the other, it should be her. He was the one constantly chasing Kikyo then returning to her to lick his wounds and rest. Kagome let out a shuddering sigh...what if he was still after Kikyo? The thought had never crossed her mind until now...but that was because he was making her doubt things she would never even considered doubting.  
  
'Damn Inuyasha,' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't turn to him, no matter how insistant his voice was.  
  
"Kagome look at me," he ordered then added softly, "please."  
  
Kagome still didn't budge. She didn't care if he sounded sweet and earnest...no, she wouldn't give in this time.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry okay, but we really can't go back to camp until we fix this."  
  
Kagome stopped, curiousity hitting her. She turned to him and followed him with her cold eyes as he settled directly before her. She rose her eyebrows in question and he caught on immediately.  
  
"Who's waiting for us, Inuyasha?" she asked cooly, her voice laced lightly with spite.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed before her. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. 'I better explain how it all started.'  
  
"Well," he began, looking up to her, "it started when there was this stupid punk out in the woods stalking us. I told Sango not to worry about him, that I'd take care of 'im-"  
  
"So it's a he?" interrupted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, who else would it be?"  
  
Kagome shook her head carelessly. "No one, anyways."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well, he comes out of the woods like he always does, all cocky and crap. He tells me he's lookin' for you and I tell him you're mine and he's like, 'No she's not, mut.'"  
  
Kagome smirked with mirth. "Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped, glancing away as he was about to finish. "Yeah, how did you know?" Kagome shrugged, walking onwards. "Well Sesshomaru would never care if I were you're mate or not, and Kouga's the only other I can think of who regularly calls you mut. So who else could it have been?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but be proud of his mate's intelligence. She was clever, quicker than he. Also, her mood had seemed to change...but only once she found out it was Kouga at the camp.  
  
'Stop!' ordered his brain to his mouth. 'Just don't say a word, let her explain!! Don't you ruin this for me!'  
  
"How far away is camp?" asked Kagome in a deadpan voice.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "For me, running, nearly half a day. Why?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. "And how far for me?"  
  
Inuyasha, again shrugged. "Uh, a day and a half maybe. Two if we make bad time."  
  
Kagome turned to him and smiled gently. "Well that gives me nearly two days to decide what I'm going to tell Kouga."  
  
Before Inuyasha, who desperately wanted to speak his mind now, could reply Kagome lifted a slender finger to his lips and silenced him. "AND...it gives you two days to figure out whether or not you can trust me."  
  
She then dropped her finger from his lips and turned, walking towards the opposite direction once more.  
  
Inuyasha frowned...what the hell was that about? He had no clue what to do...or what Kagome would do.  
  
'Damn it, it's all Kouga's fucking fault,' he cursed within.  
  
With a final glance to the well, debating whether to throw the object of his confusion back down it, he followed her on like a lost puppy, glaring the whole way.

A/n: ::sighs:: There! Finally finished it! Yes, I know it was kinda short, but I hope you liked it anyway...if there are any errors, once again, I haven't really edited it because I have practice tomorrow for State and I can't stay up much later...so I hope you like it and I'm sorry, again, for taking so long to update. Blame it on school...or writer's block or whatever you want, me even. I will try and update before the weekend's up, not making any promises though. :( Please review, you guys are great about it and I love the feedback, so review away! Hee hee, laters. :P Oh, BTW, I know this didn't upload right...damn site took away my lil divider things when I uploaded it (no, I'm not a computer whiz so I don't know why it happened it just did) So I'm sorry if it all runs together, I tried everything and it didn't fix it, so sorry!


	11. Silent Treatment

Disclaimer: Same old stuff...  
  
A/n: Hello! I finally got the time to finish this chapter and to update, yay! I'll most likely be updating on weekends and Thursday night b/c at my school we have four day weeks so I get an extra day to try and update! Anyways, I'm so, so, so sorry for takign so damn long to update this fic. I feel so guilty...I really do. School is a bitch, it's that simple I guess. Where the hell did my summer go?!?!  
  
Enough ranting, let's get to the reason why you're here...  
  
Undiscovered Chapter Eleven: Silent Treatment  
  
Kagome's bright eyes watched Inuyasha walk ahead of her, his strut confident and strong.  
  
She'd been studying his walk and everything else about the back of him for nearly three hours now. She didn't have anything else to do besides sulk about his lack of trust, and that had given her a stomach ache quite some time ago. So she gave up on figuring out his complicated methods of thinking, and began to watch him.  
  
She'd always watched Inuyasha with a slight bit of curiousity. He didn't move like a normal guy his age would, or any man for that matter. He had a proud stride that no man Kagome knew could ever hope to achieve. He took long strides too, each one careless and unnoticed. He kept his hands either tucked gently within his billowing sleeves or one at his side, swaying slightly while the other fondled the handle of his most prized possesion.  
  
Kagome also noticed when he would turn slightly to his right, just to make sure she was still behind him. It wasn't that he couldn't hear her, she knew he could and it wasn't that he couldn't smell her scent, which she obviously knew he could do too. It was almost a security issue. He had to be sure that she was with him.  
  
With that thought, the unsettling feeling of him not trusting her punched her gut.  
  
'What have I ever done to loose it?' she asked herself, glaring at the ground as they ascended hill after countless hill.  
  
Kagome watched him turn around to face her with a brooding scowl upon his face. The moon's gentle light made his silver hair gleam behind him and she couldn't help but admire what a masculine beauty he had about him.  
  
"It's getting pretty late," he finally stated. His voice showed no irritation nor endearment. It showed not one bit of emotion.  
  
'He sounds like a PE teacher,' mused Kagome, her eyes staring blankly at him.  
  
"Well where should we sleep?" she asked quietly, her pain not hidden as her words slightly wavered.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on her sad tone and walked to her. Even if they weren't getting along, it didn't mean he didn't love her. He wanted to hold her close and tell her he was sorry. But the scent of Hojo still lingered on her clothes and he did not want to touch her if that scent were still upon her.  
  
"Over there...there's a cave I saw on the way to get you."  
  
Kagome nodded. "When you came to prove to Kouga that I was your mate?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Why do you gotta bring him up?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Why not? It's not like he's a threat to you...is he?" she replied, eyes searching between each of his.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly, turning his nose upright in a very childish, very arrogant pose. "Well duh," he replied, his ageless immaturity exploding forth.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh just sit," she spat back.  
  
Inuyasha fell into the ground, mumbling terrible profanities to her as she walked to the nearby cave.  
  
Kagome stormed off, her temper making her skin flush. She couldn't believe him and his baby attitude. 'He acts like a six year old half the time.'  
  
Kagome stood beside the cave and waited for Inuyasha to offer to go get some wood for a fire.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Instead he stormed past her and into the cave. "Inuyasha, you don't know what's in there!" exclaimed Kagome. He 'hmphed' and waltzed on in. "A little dark doesn't scare me, Ka-AHH!"  
  
Just as quickly as he'd entered the cave, he was coming back out, holding his hand as a large snake slithered past him. Kagome screamed and ran to Inuyasha as the green reptile, without a care, slid away from the silly pair, and into the woods.  
  
Kagome looked away from the cave to Inuyasha.  
  
He looked from her to his hand. "Oh God Inuyasha," gasped Kagome as she stared at the bloody bite. Inuyasha batted her away. "It's just a bite," he muttered, quickly sinking his own fangs into his hand and sucking out the poison without a second thought.  
  
Kagome watched him as he sat there, glaring at her her from behind his hand. Blood dribbled down his hand and onto the ground. She knew that he'd blame the snake biting him on her. He always blamed things going wrong on either her or Shippo. It was never his fault.  
  
Despite her fuming anger towards him, she did pity him. He looked quite young, sitting there alone. He reminded her of a young puppy, licking his wounds defiantly as his mother tried to pester him with help.  
  
'He never had a mother,' thought Kagome. 'Well not long enough to teach him to allow others to help him anyways.'  
  
Kagome walked over to him, setting down her bright backpack and kneeling infront of him. His eyes followed her, never softening. She didn't look at him as she rummaged through her bag. She turned as he spat out for the second time. The crimson liquid hit the ground and she looked back to him as he went back to work at the venom.  
  
She grabbed some gauze, which she always brought in her First Aid kit and searched the various ointments. "Burns, cuts, scrapes," she read aloud. Inuyasha watched her silently, only turning away to spit once more. This time more blood came out than venom.  
  
Kagome found an ointment that said could help with bug stings, such as scorpions and wasps. It wouldn't do much about the venom, but it would stop the pain. She knew that if he heard her even consider him being in pain over a bite, he'd become all pouty faced once more.  
  
'But isn't it me who's supposed to be mad at him?'  
  
Kagome shook her head, ignoring the question and dealing with the matter at hand.  
  
She grasped his hand as he turned to spit again. Without a word, he let her wipe away the saliva and blood from his skin. She took the fowl smelling liquid and smeared it upon the four cuts, two from the snake, two from him. He didn't cringe at all. He just stared on as her hands gently tried to heal him with her modern day remedies.  
  
She then took the gauze and began to wrap him up.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, glancing up to her.  
  
She looked away from their hands and smiled to him with soft eyes, her anger slowly withering away.  
  
"You okay?" she asked quietly, putting away the rest of the medicines. He nodded, bringing his hand into his other and flexing it. It was sore, that was for sure...but Kagome's medicine was numbing it away quickly.  
  
"Let's just sleep out here, okay?" she suggested gently.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and waited until she was quietly tucked in before leaning against the nearest tree and watching her from afar.  
  
It was a cool night. The winds were snipping at their skin and hinted autumn's return. The skies were clear, but the faint scent of rain still lingered. A storm would blow in either later that evening or the next morning. Inuyasha knew that neither of them would be too friendly, walking in the rain while still angry with one another.  
  
He glanced to Kagome as she snuggled even deeper within her sleeping bag. She shivered with a sigh and rolled over onto her back. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to race over to her and curl up against her. He'd keep her secure and warm...but that human's scent was still on her clothes and would be until she washed them.  
  
He couldn't believe how in tune he was with her body and its aromas. He'd always been aware of her delicate scent, one mixed with her bodies own fragrance and whatever perfume she was wearing. Now though, he was aware of every detailed scent. Perhaps it was the tasting of her blood that had sent his senses into overdrive. He closed his eyes.  
  
He loved the bitter taste of her blood. It wasn't that a love like one of a favorite food, no. It was something of Kagome's that he had, and as weird as it sounded, he liked it. He liked knowing that he'd always, both physically and emotionally have something of hers.  
  
'I may not have anything emotional of hers for long though.'  
  
He frowned at the thought, his eyes snapping open again. She wasn't asleep, he could tell. She was just trying to keep warm.  
  
'Just ignore her...go to sleep,' snapped the voice within him.  
  
The voice would have won had he not heard her little voice whisper, "Inuyasha?"  
  
His ears, which he'd never gained full control of, perked up. A dead giveaway he knew, that showed he was definitely not asleep. "Yeah?" he grunted, his eyes still closed in an attempt to block her out.  
  
"It's really cold," she replied.  
  
He inwardly groaned. 'Great, now she's going to ask me to sleep with her and I'll have to breathe that disgusting odor all night.'  
  
Kagome leaned on her elbows as he let out a sigh. "Yeah, and?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well I was hoping you would go get some fire wood so we'd have a fire? If you don't, I will."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, a bit of pain teasing at his ego. No, she had not asked him to lay with her but to collect wood. His body, his heat, had been replaced by firewood. Without a word, the angry half demon rose up and stormed off into the woods. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and lay back down.  
  
She was exhausted and didn't have the patience nor energy to put up with his bad mood. So with a few troublesome thoughts of what was going on between them, she drifted off to sleep. Only to be woken up moments later by Inuyasha loudly starting a small fire then going back to his tree.  
  
'Doesn't even say goodnight or anything,' thought Kagome miserably.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
'Your welcome.'  
  
His ears perked once more before they both fell asleep.  
  
A/n: There! Finished the damn thing. Took me forever to get past this little roadblock I had. Last time I updated, immediately afterwards I started this then hit a point and it just stopped coming to me. Damn it. Oh well, there it was. I'm sorry if it was kinda short...to me it was, maybe it was just my own criticism eating at me, who knows.  
  
So next chapter, I'm still not totally sure what I'll put, but it will be ASAP. Again, sorry if this was short and not very dramatic, but feh. ;P Oh, I know that there may be a few spelling errors, sorry. I'm too tired to fix 'em, so I hope you can find your way around them! Thanks again for the great reviews guys!! I love ya'll! :P 


	12. If You Don't Trust Me Anymore

A/n: My my, how time flies when your...er...busy. :P I got online this evening and literally cursed out loud, "Oh shit!" My mom, who was luckily on the phone, didn't hear. I hadn't realized that it had been 2 damn weeks since my last update...shame shame. I will allow you to brutally bash me if you like for such a lack of updating...I'm very disappointed in myself, but can't help but blame a bit on stupid school and their college prep classes, they're all bitches. . .  
  
Undiscovered  
  
Chapter Twelve: If You Don't Trust Me Anymore...  
.........

Morning came without warning or welcome.  
  
Both travelers were very tired after walking so late into the night and were rather groggy and grumpy. Neither had said a word as they rose from their 'beds'. Kagome had simply rubbed the sleep from her eyes, headed off into the woods to search for water and when she found none, headed back to their dying camp fire.  
  
Inuyasha, who usually rose before Kagome, went off for food, but he too, did not find his goal. So the two ate a small meal of sandwiches that her mother had prepared before hand. They were a bit soggy by now, but if either noticed, they didn't say it.  
  
When finished with breakfast, they gathered, well Kagome, gathered her things and they set off for the rest of the day's hike. Silence fell between them like a heavy cloak, concealing their heavy thoughts and revealing their brooding expressions. However, Inuyasha did grow uneasy at times like this with Kagome and had to break through it.  
  
"You know," he finally muttered when it was nearly noon, "if you'd just let me carry you, we'd get there a hell of a lot faster."  
  
Kagome looked up from following him and glared. "I'm fine with you carrying, but heaven forbid you smell Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha turned on her, but she just walked on by. He no longer scared her the way he did on their very first encounter nearly a year ago. No, she was no longer fearful of him now that she had seen his softest, most vulnerable moments. He was nothing but a seventeen year old boy to her at the moment, not some fierce, angry half demon, bearing down upon her with an evil glare.  
  
"You know if you hadn't brought him up, we could of had a decent conversation!"  
  
Kagome snorted, gripping her backpack straps tighter than ever. "You don't know what a decent conversation is, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha just glared at the back of her head. How he hated her at times...  
  
Kagome's thoughts were somewhat mirrored. She was still thoroughly pissed that he couldn't accept the fact that her relationship with Hojo was completely platonic. Hojo may think otherwise, but he never showed any doubt or insecurity about it. Unlike Inuyasha, who freaked at the mere mention of another male his age talking to her.  
  
She didn't feel together right now, she felt broken and disjointed without being comfortable with him. She'd felt this way many times before and she hated it. With a glare to the sky above, she headed on, trying to forget him and his temper.  
.........The day's heat was pounding on them, and the scent of a storm was still behind them, but moving slowly. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than for it to rain. He was praying to whoever he believed in, that it would rain before dusk. Rain could cool his temper and perhaps quench Kagome's bitter resentment towards him. Rain would strip Hojo's scent from her too.  
  
'You're becoming obsessed with that,' snipped his inner voice.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'I'm not obsessed, I just can't stand that smell on her. It's human and male...and she's mine, not that Howo's.'  
  
He looked up as she abruptly stopped. Her eyes were quickly searching the horizon with a bit of curiousity. Her mouth was dropped slightly in thought as she frowned.  
  
Inuyasha stepped beside her and followed her gaze. "What did ya stop for? We were making good time ya know," he growled. Kagome kept her gaze steady. "There's a jewel shard out there, Inuyasha...nearly four I think."  
  
Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His first instincts told him...Naraku.  
  
"Stand back, Kagome," he warned, placing a hand upon her stomach in a protective stance. Kagome, far too used to this by now to take it as a sign of affection, just nodded and obeyed.  
  
Inuyasha rose up. That wasn't Nararku's scent. That was-  
  
"Kouga!" yelped Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned to find Kouga scooping Kagome in his arms with a soft chuckle as she gripped his neck in fear of falling.  
  
Inuyasha snarled, the hairs upon his neck never falling. "Put her down, Kouga!"  
  
Kouga's cerulean eyes turned from bright to deep and dark as he turned to the half demon standing before him. He gently set Kagome down, never dropping his glare. Kagome took a few steps back, standing ever closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga seemed to ignore this and replaced his threatening glare with his cocky grin.  
  
"Hello half-breed. See you've picked up my mate for me," he chuckled. Kagome's eyes narrowed. She'd always liked Kouga and never, at any time, truly had a bone to pick with him...but when he called her his, it seemed so much different now that she and Inuyasha weren't together.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air. "Well, she isn't free anymore, I can tell by the marks on her neck and her new scent...nicely done by whoever." He then frowned. "But that scent is much more foul than yours, mutt."  
  
Inuyasha glared, his ears ignoring the cackling thunder above.  
  
"I did that you stupid wolf," spat Inuyasha, motioning towards the markings on Kagome's neck. "Then...beg your pardon Miss Kagome, but she's obviously been off with someone else," replied Kouga.  
  
Kagome, her new anger boiling over stepped between the two and placed her hands upon her hips defiantly.  
  
Inuyasha watched her carefully, wondering what she would tell Kouga. He didn't know whether she were still angry with him or not. If it were he in the situation, would he admit that he was Kagome's to her enemy? He frowned, did Kagome, besides Naraku, have any threats against her? His frown deepened at that single name...Kikyo.  
  
"You listen you to me, Kouga. These marks are from Inuyasha," she spat hotly, her angry voice tearing Inuyasha back to reality.  
  
"I'm his now, and that's all that matters."  
  
Inuyasha felt guilt hit his lower gut with a powerful impact. He stared at Kagome a moment, wishing that Kouga weren't here.  
  
"I see," replied Kouga, looking into the beautiful girl's eyes.  
  
"Well, you know who to call when he begins to bore you Miss Kagome."  
  
Kagome just stared at him, her eyes never wavering, even as footsteps pounded up to them.  
  
Inuyasha, however, did turn and saw their two wheezing companions.  
  
Breathless, Miroku and Sango came storming up beside them, their cheeks bright red as a sheen of sweat glistened across their brows. Sango's stray hairs were clinging to her moist skin as she looked at Kouga, then Kagome.  
  
"We...tried....to stop...," but when Miroku couldn't finish, he simply pointed to the lone wolf.  
  
Kouga smirked confidently to Kagome. "Don't worry monk, I'm leaving." He walked up to Kagome and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Remember what I said, Kagome." She didn't reply as he turned, and in a whirlwind was gone.  
  
Kagome just stood a there a moment, still deaf to her panting companions, now leaning on their knees and without voices, mouthed words to one another.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten them as well, for he strode up to her as the rain began to sprinkle about them. He stood directly behind Kagome with warm eyes. He had no clue what to say.  
  
He couldn't explain how guitly he felt. He'd thought that surely she'd lie to Kouga, refuse her love for him and leave him disgraced and with little dignity...but she hadn't. She was better than that and would never imagine doing something so tacky. Instead she admitted, no told, Kouga that she was his.  
  
He broke the space between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close, breathing her hair as the soft scent of her shampoo tickled his senses.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Kagome turned in his arms and pushed him away. "Give me your shirt," she ordered. He gave her a quizzical look but it didn't make her drop her awaiting hand. He, his attitude withering away, obeyed.  
  
She pulled it around her and turned away from him and the others.  
  
Inuyasha watched her with great curiousity as she seemd to be searching for something in his clothes. His haori was loosely draped over her shoulders as she rummaged about with her back still to him. He watched as her skirt dropped down to her ankles and he frowned. 'What is she doing in there?'  
  
Seconds later she turned to him with the haori clutched tightly to her chest, her school uniform in her hands. "Sango? Can I borrow your sash?" she asked the exterminator. Sango nodded, her lungs still burning.  
  
Kagome took it quickly and tied it tightly around her middle. She then turned, still unanswering to Inuyasha's expression and put away her clothes. Inuyasha, feeling the rain soak through the thin white material that now hugged him, watched her walk back to him with cloudy eyes.  
  
She then, standing before him, threw her arms around him . This time she wasn't crying, nor clinging to him as tightly. No, she was holding him to her.  
  
"Can you smell him anymore?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, glad to smell only himself around her, mixed with her. "Well I've done all I can to prove to you that I belong to only you. I told Kouga that I was yours, I got rid of Hojo's scent...I'm clueless as to what to do now. If you don't trust me anymore...then maybe we shouldn't be together." She then stepped away from him and headed to the others.  
  
They watched her step between them, patting them each on the back.  
  
"Thanks guys for trying to stop Kouga."  
  
They just nodded as the rain began to pour about them.  
  
Kagome didn't look back as she followed the trail leading back to Kilala and Shippo. The rain hit her head on, stinging her cheeks as her own helpless tears streaked her skin.  
  
She hated crying.  
  
She was so sick of it, and she was sick of crying over Inuyasha. She didn't know that after admitting their love for another, it would bring on so much heartache. She was glad that the rain concealed her tears and washed away their salty scent. She didn't want him to know that she was crying over him again.  
  
'I can't keep feeling this way,' she told herself, her eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
Her footsteps thundered around her as she heard the others behind her. They were arguing, most likely scolding Inuyasha for hurting her once again. She was proud that they were so protective of her, but wasn't it becoming a chore to them? Yelling at that idiotic dog then running to comfort her, sitting amongst the shadows to listen to their apologies.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone call.  
  
'Don't look, just get to Shippo and Kilala.'  
  
She obeyed herself and headed on against the rain with her thoughts troubled as usual.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Miroku against the howling winds.  
  
Inuyasha looked at them bitterly as the rain made his hair and clothes cling to him. Sango and Miroku didn't look much better, both still red and now soaking wet.  
  
"Why don't you trust her?!" snapped Sango for the third time.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Why do you always butt in? Can't you see this is between me and her?!" he snapped back.  
  
Miroku turned to them. "I don't think she's listening."  
  
Sango, ignoring Miroku, laughed helplessly. "If we didn't get involved, you two would never talk to each other! You always say something mean to her! I would never forgive you for half the things you've said!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "But you'll forgive that pervert for anything! You know damn well why she forgives me! It's the same reason you forgive him!"  
  
Sango's mouth snapped shut as Miroku looked at her. He wondered if Inuyasha were right for once...he hoped at least.  
  
Inuyasha, taking this moment of silence to depart, took off at a run towards Kagome's diminshing figure, leaving the other two to stare at one another in bewilderment.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out, thunder and lighting clashing malvolently above him. She didn't turn, but headed on.  
  
"Kagome!" he called out again, his brow furrowed deep in a frown as he pounced on the ground just feet behind her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She stared at him with glossy eyes, her lips parted in protest.  
  
"Stop doing that!" he stated angrily, his grip on her arm tighter than ever, as if he were afraid she'd flee once again.  
  
Kagome didn't speak as she looked at him. The rain was scaling down his cheeks and meeting in a point at his chin, where it then dripped onto his chest. He shivered involuntarily as the winds gusted about them. She too, was freezing in the low tempretures. She didn't feel sorry for him though, she was far too hurt to.  
  
"If you were just going to tell me that, then let go! I've got to get to Shippo and Kilala. It's nearly dark by now!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, wondering why he'd made such a mess.  
  
"Kagome, shut up and listen to me for a minute. I'm sorry, okay?! I know I screwed up!"  
  
Kagome eyed him carefully.  
  
"You always say that Inuyasha! You're always sorry for calling me names, or leaving me, or now, not trusting me! When will you stop?!"  
  
Inuyasha watched her a moment, her eyes spill with more tears.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered, looking to the ground in shame. "I don't know when I'll get this right, when I will change."  
  
Kagome lifted his chin to make him face her. "I don't want you to change, Inuyasha...if you did I wouldn't love the real you! I just want to you love ! You always have some reason for doubting me and I'm sick of it!" she replied.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Why did you leave me then? You ran off too, ya know."  
  
Kagome looked at him with serious eyes, her lips quivering in cold.  
  
"I was scared okay? I had all these new feelings for you, I was in love...I'd made love...I wasn't ready for it all at once! And I don't know if I'm ready now."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Ready for what? Me?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, for giving myself to you anytime you want me. For letting you touch me anywhere you please. I love you more than I can say...but I just don't know about the other part of it."  
  
Inuyasha let go of her arm, the rain no longer an issue. He had no clue what she meant. Was she not ready for them? Or was she not ready for the physical part? She'd said she was, she said she trusted him...  
  
"Then how am I supposed to trust you when you don't trust me?" he asked helplessly.  
  
Kagome sniffled. "I don't know! I'm...I'm just fifteen Inuyasha!! You've made me feel things I didn't know I'd ever feel! You've done things to me, I was afraid to even think about doing!"  
  
"So what?" he growled, his hurt bringing his temper up. "You regret it? Is that what you're saying Kagome?"  
  
She shook her head, water sprinkling him from her bangs. "No! I wanted every minute of it! I'm just confused, okay? I thought I could come back and talk to you calmly and I thought you'd understand. I was wrong...you're taking this personally!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her with boiling eyes. "How am I supposed to take it, Kagome?"  
  
She stared at him with turmoil set in her brown eyes. 'I don't know, Inuyasha...'  
.......A/n: There you have it! Bunch of drama, neh? Hee hee, I had to end it like that to give me something for the next chappie. I'll update when I can...can't make any promises obviously. BTW, don't forget to yell at me if you wish for the long update. SORRY!! I don't know how to make it up to ya'll. Also I know this chapter was a bit angsty I guess you could say, been listening to Avril Lavinge while writing it, so felt a bit of aggresion towards the male gender...but it's all good. Poor Inuyasha, poor Kagome...we'll hafta wait and see what happens! See ya, :P 


	13. Settled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
A/n: Hello, another near 2 week period between updates, SORRY. This chapter is kinda sweet, I'm sorry for all you drama and angst lovers but I have to have just a bit. I hope you like it though b/c it took me forever to figure out. But I've got an idea for my next chapter, so we'll see how that goes. I know for sure I can't update tomorrow b/c I'm turning 16 then! Yay! Hee hee, anyway, here it is.  
  
Undiscovered Chapter Thirteen: Settled  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
"Inuyasha," she began quietly, her tone was soft but serious. This was obviously a very touchy subject with him, and she hated the severe feeling of guilt she had at the moment. It was tugging and twisting at her as she stared into his hopeless, amber orbs. You could see for miles behind them as his walls tumbled in an attempt to understand her.  
  
He looked so vulnerable, so un-Inuyasha. She hated it, it reminded her of moments with Kikyo. He'd get this hopelessly devoted look upon his face that was just pleading for her to take him where ever she needed him to be. She had never realized that he had truly fallen for her, that Kikyo wasn't even in his train of thought right now.  
  
"You haven't done anything," she finally whispered.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply stood there, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I've taken something great and I've messed it up...I'm just as bad as you are at these things," she laughed helplessly, tears still trickling down her flushed cheeks. Inuyasha stared at her as she looked so fragile. He wished to pull her close, but he wasn't sure if that was what she wanted anymore. He wasn't sure of anything about her now...  
  
"You," Kagome whispered, "are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and my stupid fears ruined it!"  
  
She was now shaking as the winds blew, but her shaking wasn't from the wind but from her internal hurt. She couldn't see him any longer through her blurry vision as she just cried, giving up on responding any more.  
  
Her confession had been true...blunt, but true. She'd meant every word of it and she prayed that he'd believe her. As he took her into his arms, she knew he did.  
  
He held her tightly as his own body began to tremble. His hands held her so close, so tightly that she feared she may break. Kagome knew he wasn't crying, but fighting himself from something else. Whatever it was, she never asked.  
  
She simply stood there, hands at her own sides as she weeped into his neck. They'd rushed into this so quickly and now their ages and emotions had caught up on them, piercing them and whipping them about. Kagome felt that she was hugging a seventeen year old boy, an equal, not some half demon who had unwelcomingly slipped into her life. No, he was just like her, just as frail and mentally weak when it came to this.  
  
"What's wrong then?" he finally asked, his eyes shut tight amongst the rain.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know anymore...I just don't know."  
  
Inuyasha shh'ed her and began to softly stroke her hair, his claws practically combing through her wet hair. She was still crying, but her tears were thinning and her sobs weakened into soft sighs. It didn't stop her from shivering. Inuyasha then remembered that she was only in her underwear and his haori.  
  
"We need to get back to the others," he whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded. She reluctantly stepped out of his warm embrace, shivering as his heat suddenly disappeared from her body. She climbed on his back and in a flash, they were at the tree with Kilala and Shippo. The two were curled against one another, sound asleep as the tree concealed them from the on slaught of rain.  
  
"I'll go get Miroku and Sango," stated Inuyasha, waking Kilala as he said this.  
  
Kagome set down her bag and nodded, glancing to Inuyasha with puffy eyes. "Shippo's still asleep." She smiled, stroking his auburn hair. Inuyasha grinned back before walking to her and cupping her cheek. "We need to finish this later," he whispered. Kagome, surprised that he actually wanted to finish a serious conversation with her, simply nodded. "Okay."  
  
Then in a red and white blur, he and Kilala were gone.  
  
Kagome sneezed quietly away from Shippo. The young fox simply rolled onto his other side, nuzzling against his own hand. Kagome grinned to him, before leaning against the tree. She stared at the gray landscape with little attention. Her eyes were so heavy from her crying and she felt terribly cold, but those weren't the biggest of her worries at the moment.  
  
She pulled her legs underneath the thick, warm material and tilted her head against the hard bark of the large tree. 'What happened to us?' she asked herself, looking up through the leaves.  
  
They'd been so happy in the first few days together. They'd been truly happy and now her insecurities were nagging at her. Why did he have to take it as a punch to his ego? Didn't he see that she was still willing to be intimate with him, just not so soon and frequently?  
  
After time she knew she'd grow used to the fact that she was no longer a virgin, no longer so pure as others percieved her to be. But besides that tinge of guilt, the fact that she was hurting him made her stomach cringe. She'd made so many sacrifices to love him, given up boys for forever, let him leave two permanent scars on her throat which sooner or later her mother would notice. Why couldn't he accept that he just had to make one little sacrifice for her?  
  
She glanced over as the three arrived, much wetter than she. "Get Shippo Kagome! We're heading to Kaede's," called out Sango. Kagome nodded absent-mindedly and scooped the little demon into her arms before hopping on between Sango and Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly and felt an arm wrap around her own as they headed towards the elderly woman's home.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha's hand warmed her skin. Sleep tugged and pulled at her and soon she was sound asleep against his back.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome watched the others eat and rest without a word. She would smile occasionally, but her attention was mainly focused on the half demon sitting in the doorway. His eyes hadn't looked at her in nearly two hours now. She wasn't going to force his attention upon her. No, she wanted him to come to her when he was ready.  
  
His attention was on her...indirectly.  
  
Inuyasha watched the billowing storm outside of Kaede's home. It was the rain season and he knew that this was usual for the time of year. It just felt awkward, the weather mirroring his emotions so easily.  
  
He could feel Kagome's eyes, heavy and wanting upon him. He had no intention of looking at her though. His thoughts were too busy right now...  
  
So she needed him to wait? He could do that.  
  
Of course that was easy to say when he was feet from her and in no mood of jumping her. He didn't know how he'd react when they were alone, or sleeping together. He sighed. He could handle it, if it meant keeping her, then he'd handle it.  
  
He would admit that maybe they had rushed into things a bit too quickly, but what were they supposed to do now? He let out another sigh as the rains began to slow. He could hear Sango sniffling and knew that they'd be stuck at Kaede's for another few days.  
  
Miroku was in worse shape than Sango. His throat was red and he was getting a fever. Inuyasha could smell the scent of sickness in the small room and knew it was coming from Miroku. 'Idiots...why did they wait for us?'  
  
He let out an irritated snort, his blank stare fading into a deep scowl.  
  
He knew, just as well as Kagome did, that when they were together and he tasted her blood, his demon side screamed to come forth. Could he really control himself if she were to sleep with him? He mentally slapped himself. Of course he could. For fifty years he'd been bound to a tree and not once had he suddenly got a hard on.  
  
He glared outside as his thoughts seemed to start rambling.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's some extra Ramen if you want it?"  
  
He turned to Sango's scratchy voice and nodded, accepting the small bowl of steaming noodles. In the far corner, Kagome was playing cards with Shippo. The little fox had a pleased look upon his face, so Inuyasha assumed he was winning. Kagome looked up and caught his gaze with a gentle grin upon her lips.  
  
He lifted his mouth's left corner in a small smirk before turning away once again to eat.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Her bright eyes shot open as the soft pit pat of footsteps was heard on the, what she supposed you could call, porch. The rain was now a soft echo, its drips barely even sprinkling outside. The air was crisp and clean and it reached into Kagome's lung, refreshing her from sleep.  
  
She glanced to Inuyasha's spot, which she wasn't surprised to find vacant.  
  
Kagome rose up on her elbows and glanced to Shippo. The small boy was curled against his own pillow, snoring. She smiled, remembering how much candy she'd lost in playing cards with him.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
She looked up to the open doorway and saw Inuyasha's glowing amber eyes. She nodded and he turned back outside. Kagome looked to the others, smiling to Sango and Miroku who had 'somehow' cuddled together. 'Poor Miroku, I wish I had brought back some Tylenol or something,' thought Kagome momentarily. She then remembered her lover's impatience and headed towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her as she stepped outside, hugging her small pajama top to her as the night's breeze bit her.  
  
"Have you slept any?" she asked quietly, glancing to his profile.  
  
He shook his head, arms tucked away as usual. "No, you've only been asleep an hour." Kagome nodded, her eyes darting away to the small village.  
  
"Earlier," began Inuyasha, "when we were in the rain?"  
  
Kagome nodded, meeting his strong gaze head on.  
  
"You said it was your stupid fears that ruined this?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"They aren't stupid, Kagome."  
  
She frowned, her mouth forming a protest only to be shushed by his expression.  
  
"And they haven't ruined this."  
  
He let out a soft sigh, glancing to the rain.  
  
"I've been thinking alot about this," he stated clearly. "And I don't think that this is such a big problem."  
  
Kagome's angry frown made him explain himself. "I mean, I don't think that not sleeping with you is going to kill me."  
  
He turned away, his face burning in embarrassment. He felt so foolish, sounding so soft. Kouga would be laughing if he were to hear any of this. Hell, that human would even bust a gut.  
  
"You really think so?" came her light voice. Inuyasha just nodded, his rosey blush slowly cooling at the hope within her voice.  
  
"Thanks," was all she replied.  
  
He turned to her and let a smile force through his tough exterior. Kagome leaned forward and hugged him to her tightly. He slowly brought his own hands up to hug her back.  
  
She rested her head upon his shoulder with a sweet sigh. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek with lips he never thought to be so soft.  
  
It was a small sacrifice that he would handle, he knew this. Without her, he was nothing. He couldn't survive without her love, without her undying support and faith in him.  
  
Her hands traced down his cheek and her index finger rested at his chin. Her eyes seemed to be studying him for everything that he was.  
  
The winds began to settle about the two and the rains began to fade. The weather's mirroring ability upon his emotions was definitely working. He smirked with that thought before leaning forward and kissing her.  
  
The kiss was quick, but it meant everything to the both of them.  
  
The two stood there quite some time, just looking out across the misty roads. It was nice, being able to stand in comfortable silence. No tormenting emotions to hide, no hideous lies or doubts to make them shift in their stance.  
  
It was nice being able to not worry about anything but the weather and their mission for the Jewel Shards. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand reach for hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
It wasn't till much later did they finally head inside to simply sleep, curled against each other in an innocent embrace.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: There it was, sweet and simple I know, I know, quite a bit of fluff. But, I hope you guys liked it. I'll update when I can, thanks for all the reviews you guys! OH! And **Shorti51**: Thank you for the wonderful compliment! I'm so glad you recieve my writing that way!! 


	14. Complete

Disclaimer: You know it by now...  
  
A/n: Yes, I know. Two weeks again, I can only blame my stupid schedule and homework. Well, add a little writer's block as well. :P I hope ya'll like this chappie, it's a follow up of the previous and yes, it's mushy but you'll live. This chapter is a lil' short in my eyes and kinda on the quick side in the descriptive area, but I just knew that I had post a new chapter ASAP, so here it is.  
  
Before all that fluffiness n' such starts, I have a few reviews to comment on:  
  
**Shorti51**: Your reviews are always so fun to read! Thanks for makin' me happy once again! Oh yeah, thanks about my birthday!  
  
**Iggy Lovechild**: I'm glad I impressed you so! Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
**sessiegirl**: Wow, I'm so glad that you felt that way about my story! No one's ever called any of my writing a masterpiece before! :-D Thank you!!  
  
Now the real reason why you're here...  
  
Undiscovered Chapter Fourteen: Complete  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
They were finally together now.  
  
There were no regrets, no unattended feelings nor unsaid words.  
  
Everything had been placed out in the open the previous night and now they had nothing left to do but let love flow around them.  
  
Kagome's eyes glanced to Inuyasha as he silently ate a steaming bowl of Ramen beside the sniffling and sick Miroku.  
  
She was so happy that her loving glances weren't filled with despair or worry. It was full of a pure nothingness that Kagome welcomed with open arms. She was swimming amongst this new feeling of ease.  
  
She was no longer lying awake for hours, debating on whether to tell Inuyasha she loved him, for she could do so freely at anytime of the day.  
  
She was no longer crying in the deep corners of the shadows, fearing that he may find her, so that she could escape his bitter remarks for they were no longer there.  
  
He loved her.  
  
'Yes, he loves me. Loves me enough to wait.'  
  
She lowered her gaze just as he looked to her, setting down the still steaming, but empty bowl as Miroku continued to babble on about some shard.  
  
Inuyasha knew that their prescence within his world was still a threat but right now he had something far more precious than the missing Shikon Jewel shards. It was the beauty sitting feet away from him. She was his top priority now and forever. He only regretted that he hadn't realized till just recently.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her bright brown eyes glanced up to him as he stood before her, holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture. Kagome took it silently and followed him into the nearby fields without question or protest.  
  
The emerald fields blew delicately around them, filling Kagome's senses with memories. So many times she'd sat beside him, just as they did now, her heart screaming for his. So much time had been wasted on their fears.  
  
'Fear of what?' she asked herself.  
  
Rejection was the only answer she could come up with. Why Inuyasha would think it, she'd never know, but she knew why she would fear it.  
  
Kikyo had always been a threat to her when it came to Inuyasha. If he were to reject her and choose her instead, Kagome knew she would have been crushed. That flicker of hope within her heart that was now blazing like a bonfire, would have burnt out and never relight again.  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
Kagome looked up to his soft voice, the mid noon's bright sun casting every tone of gold within his eyes. His eyes were as bright as the fire within her and she hoped that neither would ever dim.  
  
"I don't know where else there is to go," she finally replied, her words honest and barren. She didn't know what else to say to a question like that.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back on his elbows, staring about the last flowers of the dying season. Autumn was blowing in with the winds and he knew that today would be the last good day before the rains came back and the tempretures dropped for good.  
  
"Maybe we're just starting?" whispered Kagome, her words more of a thought than that of a comment.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned away from her delicate profile. "You think so?"  
  
Kagome turned to him, leaning against one of his shoulders. "Yes. I think these past few days were tests for us, to see if we could take it. You know what I mean?"  
  
She could tell by his expression that her words were growing too soft for him to care about and she could only sigh. "Nevermind. Let's just say that we're fine now, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into his arms with a small laugh. "I understand what your saying, Kagome. I'm not as stupid as you think."  
  
Kagome's bright eyes glanced up to him and she kissed his lips. He smirked against the soft kiss, realizing that nearly everything about her was soft and gentle.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Is it okay if we come over?" called out Miroku, his voice scratchy.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, the word 'no' on the tip of his tongue but Kagome was quicker and called out, "Yes Miroku." She then pushed off of the lump she called her lover and sat up just as the others came cascading down the hill.  
  
"I just wasn't sure if we were interrupting anything," smirked Miroku, his eyes flashing dangerously dark with his hidden meaning bursting forth in his lecherous grin.  
  
Sango smacked the back of his head. "Just stop for one day."  
  
Shippo giggled quietly behind his small hand as the others smiled to one another, excluding Miroku who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
For the rest of the day, the five sat beneath the bright sun, enjoying one another's company.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Evening came just as beautifully as the day had, painting soft hues of purple, blue and pink across the sky. The tempretures had dropped slightly, but it was near perfection in Kagome's eyes and she had loved every second of it.  
  
She now looked to Inuyasha with gentle eyes as she sat upon the railing of the well. "I'll be back in just a few days. I just have to finish this test or I'll fail my mid terms," she explained delicately.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, handing her bag to her as she readied herself for the drop. She was so happy that he wasn't being so controlling as always. That is, if you don't count the many warnings to make Hobo, Hofo or whatever his name is, stay away from her. Kagome had only muttered breezy 'uh huhs' before exitting Kaede's village.  
  
They had walked together to the well with few words, dropping a few words here and there, but generally just enjoying one another's prescence like they had before. This was something Kagome was happy they hadn't lost when they found one another.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later," she whispered after a few heated kisses that left her mind swirling. Inuyasha nodded, knowing what his kisses did to her. She gave him one last dazzling smile before hopping down.  
  
Inuyasha there stood for a few minutes, leaning against the aging wood. His eyes searching the dark depths of the 'empty' whole. He missed her already.  
  
"Ahh!" he growled to the emptiness of the forest.  
  
He hated being so soft, so wimpy. It was more of Miroku's nature, not his. He wasn't supposed to be this way...  
  
But why not?  
  
Who had to know about this besides Kagome?  
  
He pushed away from the wood and headed back to Kaede's. This seemed so much like the beginning of something great that he could barely contain the sudden anticipation of what was to come.  
  
He glanced one final time to the well.  
  
'I can always go see her tomorrow after she gets home,' he thought with a soft smile. 'Wimp,' quipped the other half of him, his demon side. His smile fell but the warmth at the first thought still remained within him.  
  
He was going to do whatever it took to be with Kagome, even if being a wimp were in that. 'Well just a wimp sometimes,' he thought quickly, his ego far too large to imagine that.  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
Kagome sat at her window sill, staring out across her family's property as the sun's rays still lingered.  
  
She wanted to go back but the welcoming thought of sleeping on her bed was nice, and the thought of a long, properly cooked meal was making her mouth water already.  
  
"Kagome! Dinner!" called out her mother as if one cue.  
  
Kagome rose up with sore muscles screaming to return back to a sitting position. She disobeyed her tired limbs as her stomach grumbled though, and she headed downstairs.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Sota.  
  
Kagome shrugged loosely. "Oh nothing," she replied cheerfully.  
  
She glanced to her mother's kind eyes and they mirrored the same understanding happiness.  
  
'I'm complete now, Sota. I'm finally, truly happy.'  
  
-::-::-::-  
  
A/n: That's it! That's the final chapter! It's all over! :P I don't know why I decided to end it, I just did. I had finished that plot and I didn't want to drag it out for forever as some authors tend to do.  
  
I would love reviews covering the whole story. I want to know everything you thought about it, good or bad. You guys have been great in reviewing and I'm so thankful for ya'll! There are far too many people to thank, so if you ever reviewed this before, you'd be on that list.  
  
I will post many thanks to others on my bio in about two weeks, so if you are really interested on what I had to reply about your review, go and check in on my bio sometime, okay? Oh yeah, sorry bout all this, but one more thing! I'm fixing to write another story soon, so keep your eyes out if your interested. :P ::sigh:: Enough of that, see ya'll! 


End file.
